Dreams and Memories
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: The sequle of Memories of the Past
1. Prologue

Most of this is just sounds

If you've ever been to the hospital you can picture what's going on

Some of them won't make sense, but their sounds you'd hear if a person was on a breathing apparatus and a heart monitor.

* * *

Beep

…

…

…

…

Beep

…

…

…

…

Beep

…

…

…

…

Beep

…

…

Kffff

…

…

Beep

Clack

Clack

Clack

Clack

Beep

Kffff

Clack

Clack

Clack

Clack

Beep

Kfff

Clack

Clack

"Will She Live…?"

Beep

Kffff

"Who knows…"

Clack

Clack

Beep

Clack

Ka-thump

Clack

Ka-thump

Beep

Clack

Clack

Ka-thump

Ka-thump

Clack

Clack

Beep

Kfff

Clack

Clack

Ka-thump

Ka-thump

"what should we do…?"

Clack

Clack

Ka-thump

Ka-thump

Beep

"Should we end it…?"

Clack

Clack

Clack

Clack

Beep

"Maybe we should…"

Kfff

"NO!! We can't!!!"

Clack

Clack

"But…"

Beep

"NO!!! I won't let you!!"

Kfff

Clack

Clack

Clack

Clack

Beep

Creek

Thunk

Clack

Clack

Beep

"SILENCE!!!!"

Beep

…

…

…

…

Beep

…

…

…

…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

…

…

…

…


	2. Awakening

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

God… That beeping is annoying…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Where… Where am I…?

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

…Why can't I move…?

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I feel… So heavy… So very… Heavy…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I feel numb… I can't… Feel my body…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Oh Hiei… I'm scared…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I could feel my eyes opening as if from a very long and heavy sleep.

Someone gasped.

Too much effort… They closed again…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I'm so… Alone…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Why aren't you with me Hiei…?

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I struggled to open my eyes again, this time they opened all the way.

At first everything was fuzzy then it began to clear up.

"Where… Where am I…?"

"The hospital…" someone answered.

I turned to see a red headed boy sitting in the chair next to me.

"Who… Who are you…?"

He smiled sadly. "My name is Kurama. I was a friend of yours before the… before the accident…"

"Accident…?"

He nodded.

"What… What about…" I couldn't remember his name… I couldn't…

Oh god…

I started to cry.

Kurama kneeled down next to me.

"Sh… it's alright… it's okay to forget…" he murmured. "Hiei… his name was Hiei… and he loved you very much…"

I cried more this time.

The doctor came in and asked to speak with Kurama. I didn't care… I was hurting all over again and it was nothing a doctor could fix…

Hiei… Oh god… He was gone… Hiei's gone…

Kurama said there was an accident… Did he die in the accident…?

Why can't I remember!?!

Kurama walked back in and sat next to me again.

"The doctor says that you need to know something…" He sighed. "I don't think we should tell you know, but I guess it would be better to tell you sooner rather than later…"

I looked up at him.

More bad news… I just know it…

"Before the accident… You were pregnant… about two months along…" He looked away from me for a moment then looked back. "Moon… your baby…"

"It's dead isn't it…?"

Just like Hiei…

"Actually… It survived…"

I nearly fainted. "H-how…? How could it have survived? I've been unconscious haven't I? I couldn't have fed it, it should have died!" I cried.

"They don't know how it survived the accident… but once they realized it was still alive they tried to figure out other ways to feed it while you were unconscious…" He pointed to the tube in my stomach.

I wanted to vomit seeing it there…

"How long has this been going on…?"

"Two months…"

I nodded and looked out the window.

"When you're stronger and eating more they'll be removing the tube and let you start eating for yourself and the baby… then we'll be able to go home…"

I turned back to him. "Home…? Us…?"

"Your home Moon… I'm staying here until you get better…" He smiled sadly at me.

I don't think that smile was the smile I use to see… I wonder… what happened…?

I watched him leave nodding when he said he would be back with some food and turned back to the window.

Who really was he…? My friend…? My brother…? What happened to me…? What happened to Hiei…? Why couldn't I remember anything…?

Was I ready to bring a baby into this world…? This world that I couldn't even remember…?

…Will it love me…?


	3. Questions

I was home finally… and I still didn't remember a damn thing…

Like… WHY were there so many people living in my home?

"Oh MOON!!!" wailed a blue haired girl.

"You're okay!!" cried the short dark brown haired girl as they both hugged me.

"Yeah… I'm fine except I've got to weird screaming girls hugging me…" I muttered.

They pulled back.

That got them off of me.

"You don't remember us?" one of them asked.

"No idea who you two are… or for that matter… who the hell any of you are."

The red headed Kurama walked in and ushered everyone to the kitchen as I made my way up stairs.

My haven… My safe place… My room…

I closed the door and looked around.

I loved the mural on the walls… I painted them myself.

The beautiful landscape was barren and the sky was depicted as night with thousands of tiny stars. Two dragons meet on one wall and share a romantic moment and twist together in the night sky on the next one. The very last one has a beautiful blood red ruby on it in the shape of a heart as the dragons disappear in the distance; one pale and bright against the sky, the other nearly blending in with the sky.

"Hiei…" I murmured as I touched the painted stone.

Oh Hiei… Why… Why did you have to die…?

I gazed around the dark room and spotted a light glitter on the table by my bed.

A necklace…

I went over and picked it up. It was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. Tears just kept rolling down my face. I sobbed.

It felt like my heart was breaking in to a million pieces all because of a necklace that I couldn't even remember getting from anyone.

I started sobbing hysterically crying wildly as I rolled onto my side on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sobbed into the carpet.

"Moon…?" Someone asked tentatively at the door.

I sobbed louder and started a fresh batch of tears.

"Moon!!" the person yelled as they opened the door and ran over to me.

"Moon! Moon what's wrong?! Why are you crying?? Come on Moon talk to me!" It was Kurama who was staring down at me.

I couldn't stop now. There was so much pain inside me, I felt like I was going to break apart. I just kept holding the necklace in one and my legs to my chest with the other as the tears and sobbing and wailing kept coming from this endless pit.

Kurama saw it then. He saw the necklace gripped so tightly in my hand. "Let it go Moon…" he whispered softly. "You'll break it squeezing it so tightly… I know you don't want that…"

Carefully, Kurama pried my fingers from the necklace and took it away from me. He laid my head gently on his knees as I continued to cry.

Hours later I woke up in my bed. My clothing had been changed and I was tucked under the covers.

"Oh you're awake." Someone said.

I turned to look at a boy with gelled hair coming out of my bathroom. I turned away again.

"My name's Yuske… Mind if I sit down…?"

I shook my head so he sat gingerly at the foot of the bed.

"I have something for you… I know it's probably not a good idea to give it to you now, but I think you really need it…"

He leaned over and picked up a long black cloak and passed it to me.

"This isn't mine…" I mumbled as I tried to hand it back to him

"It wasn't at first, but it's yours now…" he replied.

I gazed at the plain black cloth and brought it up to my face.

It smelled of spices and a fire.

It smelled of Hiei…

I nearly started crying all over again. I pulled it around me and almost felt as if he was holding me again.

"Thank you…" I choked.

Yuske smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Why did all these people care about me…? I don't even know them… do I?

I lay back wrapped in Hiei's jacket and fell asleep…

When I woke there was a tray of food sitting next to my bed on the nightstand.

…I don't think I can eat…

As I rolled away from the food I wondered how my life was going to work now… How was I going to handle these people who say they know me and say they're friends but I don't remember any of them? How could I handle knowing that the one I loved is dead and I don't even know how it happened? How could I bring this child into my world when I don't even know what my world is like?

What am I going to do…?


	4. The Room

Yes, I know the chapters have been a little short, I've been having... "personal issues"... I'm sorry...

These issues are kinda ruining my mood for writing, so please bear with me...

Support is greatly appreciated

* * *

As the days wore on I began to realize life wasn't going to be hard for me, yeah I can't remember anything before this "accident" people are calling it, but the people here are really nice.

The orange haired one… That's a different story…

It's been a couple months before everyone started to realize there really wasn't enough room for everyone in my house, but by now I couldn't do a whole lot and my "bump" was getting much larger.

I guess you could say in three more months it would go away, but right now it's giving so many problems.

A new girl came to live with us awhile back… I think that's when everyone started to realize we needed more room. Three bedrooms and six people does not a comfy house make.

Well actually seven people and four rooms. But my room has been my room since before they came so it has stayed my room and my room only.

"What are we going to do about the living arrangements…?" the new girl Yukina asked.

"Well… there's more than enough room in the clearing around my house to build a new home…" I answered.

"I think we need to go shopping." Botan piped in.

Dear god! Is shopping all she ever thinks about?!?

"Why…?" I asked.

"Well think about it… You're… well… You're getting… larger… and you need clothing that is going to fit around you. And hey while we're shopping maybe the guys can come up with a housing plan!"

Oh yeah… they're TOTALLY going to be able to do THAT by themselves… sure…

"Well…"

"Oh please! You can't do much ANYWAY and you've been reduced to wearing ugly baggy clothing!"

I was never going to win was I?

"Fine…" I started.

"HURRAY!!!!!" Botan and Keiko cheered.

"But we have to help at least DESIGN the house concept FIRST." I finished smugly.

This will definitely save me some time.

I heard groans from the two girls but I was already up and heading towards the room that doubled as storage when Kurama stopped me.

"We'll find some paper for you, you just go relax." He stated.

"But… I can find it myself…" I replied bewildered but he was already ushering me away from the room.

I watched as Yuske slipped in the crack he created and shut the door quickly behind him.

What was in there…? Why wasn't I allowed in…? Were there things they didn't want me to see…?

I'll just have to find out myself…

As I sat down next to Yukina I started to think about what we were going to design.

There could be a whole new house, two houses one mine one theirs. Or we could just extend mine, adding a few rooms for the extra people… maybe a storage house to empty out the room down here…

There had to be a baby's room…

"I think we should just build a whole new house." Yukina stated quietly.

I turned to her. "How come…?"

"Well…" she began, "this is your house… it was yours before any of us moved in… and I think you have a right to have it be only yours again… and you're having a baby. You could use a baby's room and maybe even a toy room down stairs for the baby to play in or to story the toys the baby will need…"

"But that's only two rooms; I have four of them in the house."

"I know, but those two extra rooms could be used in other ways. Like an office and a quiet room all for yourself. Or something else… I think you should have this house to yourself. I think it would be nice…"

"We could even build a storage shed." Keiko chimed in. "For the boxes in the store room and maybe for things the baby would use outside and maybe things for the boys to train with."

They actually care about me and my baby… I'm amazed… Well not by Yukina, she's always cared, but the other girls…

As Kurama came over with a pad of paper and a pencil I had an idea of how I thought the new house would look and work to accommodate the girls and the boys.

An upstairs with three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. A fair sized closet in each bedroom and a linen closet on one end of the hallway. There would be a stair way closet under the stairs on the bottom floor and three bedrooms with two full bathrooms as well. All the bedrooms would be the same size and none of the closets would be bigger than the others. The bathrooms would be able to accommodate two sinks and a tube/shower combo. There would be a kitchen and a washroom off of it on one side and the dinning room on the other. Off the dinning room would be the living/family room, large enough for everyone to be at the same time. It would be perfect for six people to live in comfortably.

I could always extend my dinning room, but I don't think they would be eating in my house anymore.

There could be a storage shed halfway between each house so that everyone could get to it easily. It would have to be large and probably split in two with one room for the training equipment and the other for the baby toys and boxes; of course the training side would be locked at all times to make sure my baby couldn't get in.

Maybe we could even build a training ring a little ways away from the house so that the boys could train at the same time as the baby is outside and they wouldn't be in the way of endangering the baby.

Maybe this will work out after all…

After I finished sketching the whole idea (it took several pages to get every detail I wanted in down on paper) the girls we finally allowed to whisk me away to the mall… or as I call it 'hell on earth'…

"Ohmigawd!!!" Botan screamed as she saw the baby dresses. "They're so kawaii!!!"

"Kawaii…?" I asked staring at the huge frilly pink one. I feel so bad for the little girl who has to wear that one…

"Cute! They're so cute!"

"Oh…"

As we walked on the two tornadoes named Botan and Keiko kept squealing, running off, and exclaiming about some article of clothing or some piece of jewelry.

I sighed.

Finally, at long last, we made it to the maternity section.

All hell broke loose…

The two girls took off in every direction shouting to each other, while holding up an article of clothing, to see if the other liked it.

Yukina watched in dismay.

"Don't worry…" I sighed patting her shoulder. "You'll never get use to it, you just give up…"

She just stared at me.

Oh boy…

As we walked back towards my house I could hear arguing.

I'm not in the mood to deal with this…

I turned the corner and came face to face with Yuske and Kuwabara at it yet again.

"why don't you two SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP WITH THE BAGS!!!!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was fuming and ready to deck both of them in the face. Talk about mood swings.

Quickly both of them turned around and stared wildly at me.

"What? Have you never seen a bitchy pregnant woman before?" I snapped.

God what idiots!

I hauled my bags into the house and dropped them on the floor, laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room under the covers. It was dark.

Being pregnant must really wear women out because I get so tired so easily now…

I sat up, climbed out of the bed and looked around. The bags of clothing sat in one corner by the door and someone had changed the sheets on my bed before putting me in it.

Then I remembered.

The room… I wanted to know what was in there.

As I made my way to the door I realized how little I remembered.

Like… Why was this house so large for only one person…? I had been living here alone before the 'group' showed up, wasn't I? Or… Why did I have so many beds in this house? Wouldn't the rooms have been something other than bedrooms…?

Was there more that the "accident" made me forget than just the group in my house and Hiei…? Or was there something before that…?

I shook my head and silently opened my door.

Hey, I may have lost a lot of memories, but this is still my house and I still know how to get around without making noises.

Carefully moving down the stairs I spot Yuske's sleeping bag in front of the door…

I shoulda thought about something like that…

I stood there, wondering what I was going to do when Yuske actually rolled AWAY from the door.

'Now's my chance!' I thought as I ran silently to the door, opened it, and slipped inside.

As I closed the door behind me I realized I should have brought a flash light, turning on the room lights was definitely out of the question. I sighed and looked around at the room in the darkness and noticed the boxes were stacked in groups.

Was there some method to it…? Were the boxes stacked by some meaning…?

I didn't have time to look now… I had to get out before Yuske blocked the door or someone came in to check.

I'll come back… There's something here… Something I need… Something that wants to be remembered…


	5. The Story

I have to find out what's in that room… what's so important that I can't go in there and see it for myself?

Next time I bring a flash light and make sure I have lots of time.

I watched from the house as the boys were trying to figure out where and how they were going to build the house and shed.

I sighed. "Give it up… it's not going to work… it was a nice idea while it lasted."

"Aw Come on Moon. Let them try, it's kinda fun to watch them bicker." Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see a tall brunette with pink eyes. I blinked.

"Uh…"

She smiled. "My name is NyghtFyre… But you don't remember me do you…?"

She was just like the rest of them… They all knew me but I didn't know a single one of them…

"No… I don't remember…"

She sat down on the chair in front of me and stared out the window. "I suppose you wouldn't… it was a horrible experience…" she whispered.

"What was…?"

She turned to look at me. "We use to be best friends… so I won't keep anything from you… How you lost your memories… how the accident happened… It was all at that tournament…"

"What tournament…? They said it was an accident…"

She smiled sadly. "So that's what they wanted you to believe… I guess it's better than what really happened…"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Do you ever wonder why these people know you…? Why there's so many…? Why this house is so big for one person…? Who you really are…?"

Wow she hit the nail on the head.

She smiled. "You're still my best friend… I know you to well to not know what questions you want answered."

"O….kay… can you read my thoughts…?"

"Ha-ha! No… your face gave it away." She smiled while laughing.

As she got up she walked over to me and held out her hand. "Let me show you the beginning… Just like your guardian did before the 'accident'."

I nodded and took her hand. We walked outside the back door and she changed into a huge bird.

I gaped.

"What are you…?"

_You'll see soon._ she answered in my mind.

I climbed on.

Suddenly we were high in the air, the wind rushing around us as she flew.

This feels so familiar… Like I've done something similar to it… There was even someone with me as we flew…

I grabbed for the person I imagined was there only to realize I was grabbing at air. No one was there… No one was ever going to be there…

Why did that hurt me so much…?

I closed my eyes against the coming pain I was feeling. It's just the baby… that's all… I'm not hurting because of something I'll never remember… It's…

We landed and I slid off the huge bird.

As she changed back I looked around the ruined city.

"This place feels so familiar… Like I've been here before…"

"You're been here several times… you were born here…" NyghtFyre walked away so I followed her, silently looking around at the ruined city.

She stopped in front of a building that looked like it had taken less damage than the others.

"This is your home… It's where you were born…"

I walked up to the door frame and stared into the dark abyss inside the home.

"My… home…?" Carefully I walked inside and looked around. It was small and quaint. There was a room that looked like it was once the kitchen, there were still some cabinets. There was a table in the small room off of the kitchen. I could almost picture a small family eating and laughing there…

I turned and left the kitchen and saw some stairs. I climbed them slowly, hearing each groan and protest to my foot fall.

Up stairs I could tell there were at least four doors. Carefully I walked to the first one. As I opened the door I could feel the whole room almost take a breath, as if it had been waiting to be opened.

But there was nothing in there but a large bed and a closet. The room looked like someone had ransacked it. The bed was over turned and what I figured was the other furniture that made up the room had been completely demolished. I walked over to the closet and looked inside.

There was a box lying on the floor, so I picked it up.

'To Our dearest Daughter.' The little card on the top of the box read.

And then I saw it.

It was beautiful. It hung in the back still sparkling as if it wasn't hanging in a ruined house but a house of someone who cherished it. It had to be hers… there was no other way around it…

It was my mother's kimono.

I lifted it gently, afraid the silk would fall about in my hands.

Oh god… It was gorgeous…

"Isn't lovely…?" I heard NyghtFyre ask behind me.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured.

she held open her hands. "I'll carry the box and the kimono for now… make sure you check the whole closet… Your mom and dad had a hidden compartment somewhere… Don't forget to check the other rooms too…" She turned to leave. "I brought a basket to carry anything home you found here. These items are yours now. You deserve to have them and cherish them…"

She left.

I scanned the whole closet. I checked every wall.

Nothing… There was no hidden space… no fake wall…

I got up and carefully moved out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

The next door was a bathroom… Or it use to be… I could still see the sink and tub. I closed that door too.

The third room appeared to have nothing in it at first then I began to notice lumps in the corner.

I went over to one and touched it, a hand rolled out.

I almost screamed then I saw it was a doll. Just a broken doll…

I went to the closet and began searching the walls and floorboards like the first room. Still nothing.

I stood up and looked around.

This was my room… These were the walls tat had been painted pink and purple just like all little girl's rooms were painted…

I swallowed the lump in my throat and left the room, closing the door behind me.

The last room, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I started crying.

I had a little sister… and her name was Jenny…

The big letters over the cradle were still there, they still said her name.

Everything in the room looked like time had stood still. The paint, though faded, was still visible. The wooden baby furniture looked nearly brand new, minus the dust.

Time had never touched this room… Jenny had never seen what she would have been raised in…

Did she die before she was born…? Did this village get attacked before she had a chance to know this life…?

I went to the crib and saw the little stuffed bear that would have been her's to sleep with.

I wanted to take the furniture with me… Use it for my baby… But it was best to leave it here in the house that had protected it for years…

I took the bear instead… Maybe it would be for my baby to sleep with, but it will be with a baby like it was meant to be…

I went to the closet and began to check half heartedly; until I felt the floorboard under my fingers shift.

There was another box, bigger this time… This didn't have a note on it; it was just hiding under the floor boards. I pulled it out and placed it in my lap and checked again. I pulled out a beautifully designed sword. I checked again; nothing this time. I put the boards back and stood slowly. I took one last look around the beautiful room and left.

"Did you get what you wanted…?" NyghtFyre asked putting the box, the sword, and the dusty teddy bear in the basket alone with the kimono and the small present.

"I got items… not memories…"

She nodded and sat down next to the basket. "I could tell you stories… if that would help…"

I sat down and looked at the other buildings. "Why did this happen…?"

"Someone became jealous of how the gods and goddesses lived inside their high walls; always protected by their guardian savior. So he made a prophecy. He said that if the day marries the night and the night bares a child of the heavens that the village would fall into chaos when she became of age to take her first day of flight… Ever since then the gods and goddesses of the day and night were separated. Only the day could marry the day and night lived only with night. The river that ran trough the village is where they decided to draw the line that separated them.

"For centuries the gods and goddess of the night and day lived separately. They never hated one another. They just feared for their survival. But the day came where a god of the day saw the mystical night goddess fetching water from the river and fell in love. His name was Akeno meaning 'in the morning' after the time he was born and the beautiful color of his hair. She was called Maki, 'new moon' for the time she was born and the darkness of her hair and wings, like the black sky when there is no moon.

"Akeno loved Maki instantly and went to the river everyday just to see her. One day she saw him too and loved him dearly. They began to meet one another. First on one side or the other of the river, but that became too hard for their love was forbidden. So they began to meet on the small island in the river; they claimed that it was the land 'in between' for the island was not to one side of the other but exactly in the middle of the river and there fore their love was allowed there.

"The elders were furious. They said the love was banned everywhere, that the day could not marry the night; but the two lovers never cared. They stayed there and lived together in a small hut that Akeno built for them. Finally they married against all the protests of their family and friends and birthed a child. As the elders approached the baby they saw she had no wings like the rest of the gods and goddesses, therefore her day of flight would never come. Their village was safe and their love was allowed to flourish.

"They moved from their tiny hut into the home you saw and raised their daughter with all the love they had. Though the village children picked on her, calling her a half breed and laughing at her wingless back her parents never showed any disdain for their daughter being wingless.

"But the happiness didn't last. The demon that had forged the prophecy found out that there was s child of the heavens in the village and how her day of flight would not come for she had no wings. He was outraged and swore to the village that before the young child could harness her true powers. The village fell into chaos.

"The happy family quickly left the village hoping that if they left that their home would not be attacked, but they were too late.

"Though they were able to escape the torment their village suffered the demon followed them. For years he watched them silently from the shadows tormenting the young girl with nightmares and making her jealous of her lovely little sister how had wings of her own.

"As the day arrived that the littlest would be able to fly with her parents the elder child's nightmares began to truly torture her. She watched her family murdered in front of her eyes as she did it herself. Her parents began to worry and didn't know what to do for their first child.

"On the littlest one's day of flight the elder was no where to be found; she had run away the night before, afraid she would hurt her family or her beloved little sister.

"But the demon came anyway.

"As the eldest sat in the forest near her home she heard the screams. She ran to them, to her own death.

"And she saw it… the red mess all over the clearing that the young one was going to take her flight in. Blood was everywhere. Her sister lay motionless; half her body was missing, her beautiful golden here stained with blood and thicker things. Her mother lay next to her as if she had tried to protect her; there was a hole in her chest.

"Then she saw her father. Missing his lower half he was crawling towards her trying to tell her to leave until he finally collapsed. Still standing there the eldest child now saw the creature that had done the horrible task of murdering her beloved family; a dragon demon.

"The creature was all skeleton, no muscle or flesh on the bones, no organs inside, but he was still moving. His bones looked as if they had just had the flesh ripped from them, blood running down all sides of him.

"He came after her, ready to kill the last remaining goddess of the village he hated so. As his claws pierced her chest something inside her released and the demon was thrust back and away from her body. The energy cocooned around her forming a protective layer of light and the demon was forced to leave, but not without leaving a piece of his bone lodged deep inside the child's body.

"And now if the girl hurts herself in anyway the demon feeds from the pain she has inflicted and grows stronger as he waits for the time to strike again."

I sat there silently for a long time; I couldn't find my voice.

"Wh-What happened to the girl…?"

"She removed most of her memories of her family and her past to keep her from going mentally insane, but some weren't easily removed and she had to live with the loss of her family and the knowledge that the demon was residing in her own body…"

"Is she alive…?"

"She's you Moon…" NyghtFyre touched my arm. "You're the little girl, the only surviving goddess and the only one ever that was a goddess of both the day and night; you are the one and only goddess of the heavens…"


	6. What Have I Done

I sat there staring at her for a long time

I sat there staring at her for a long time.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Why not?" she turned to me, her head cocked to one side.

"Because I don't remember any of that. I don't remember this place, I don't remember a fight, I don't remember!"

"Did you really think you would…?"

That made me stop. "What…?"

"Did you really think that by me telling you all of this that you would just suddenly remember everything? That all the puzzle pieces would just fit into place and you would remember who you were? To be honest I'm happy you can't remember all the horrific stuff; what would it do to your baby if you could remember all of it? You'd go crazy! You'd probably end up forcing a miscarriage or something." She stood up.

"You never told me how you knew all of this… Why we had been best friends…" I mumbled.

NyghtFyre sat down again and huffed. "Well it isn't much of a story…" She began.

"my family and I didn't live in a village… for all I know I'm the only druid for hundreds maybe thousands of miles… Maybe the only one left even…

"My mother died before I could remember… She died when I was really young. My dad raised me, and I guess you could say he raised a little hell seeker." She smiled a little.

"Anyway… My dad knew your dad real well, ever since they were young. You see… Your dad and my dad had been… well I don't know the real term for it… but it's like being permanently connected to the person. You know when they're happy, when they're sad, even when they're hurt. You can share your life energy with them if you find them before they die and you always come when they call."

"Does it work both ways…?" I asked.

"No… Only one way… You see… The gods and goddesses of your village are able to bond someone to them; almost like a slave…"

"And that's what my dad did to your dad?"

"well… Sort of… he did bind my dad to him, but he never treated my dad like a servant; or anything lower than himself. They had been best friends always.

"Anyway… when you were born, before I had been born, my dad offered to bind his first child to you. At first your dad refused, said he didn't want to make a servant of my dad's child; that he already felt bad that his dad was bound. But as you got older and started to be picked on he started to think that maybe if he did, that you would have at least one friend. By the time that your dad started to think that I had been born.

"In the beginning I just came over and visited; it was really nice. Your mother treated me just like I was her own daughter and since I had never had a mother in my life it was really something special.

"As we started to become friends your dad asked my dad if his offer was still good and told him how you were being picked on, and that he felt that you really needed a friend.

"When my dad found out he said that he would be happy to do it, and since we were already close friends he didn't see anything wrong with it. So we were bound to each other.

"At first you really hated the idea; you felt that it made me lower than you, like a servant. You asked your dad to take it off, only to find out it couldn't. You never once treated me lower than you, and you always stood up for me when the kids of your village would pick on me, even if that meant being picked on more yourself.

"We were best friends; we never stopped being friends even after the terrible incident with your family, or even when my father died. We stuck to each other more than ever after that. Though we drifted apart; I got my own family and ended up moving further away, we stayed in touch and you met my family before… everything else happened"

I stared up at her; I couldn't believe some of it.

We were bound to each other? Really…?

Is that even possible…?

She stood up and stretched. "I think we better head home, it's getting late. I'll bet the boys are hungry!" She laughed; turning herself into the huge bird from before.

As I climbed onto her back I looked around the ruined village once more.

Home… It never sounded like such a sad word until this moment…

After dinner I sat in my room, staring down that the items gathered from the village.

The two boxes sat unopened still while the sword and the teddy bear had been placed next to the nightstand.

I picked up the larger box and opened it.

A photo album, a jewelry box, a broken china doll… All of it seemed completely useless…

I sighed and sat back, staring up at the ceiling.

It would be night soon… and not long after that the boys would be asleep… This time Yuske won't be in the way… I made sure he was sharing the room the Kurama is using.

I lay back, rolling onto my side and closed my eyes.

Soon… Soon I'll see that's hidden in that room…

I smelled spices again… The smell of spices were all around me… I smelled a fire… The smoky smell of burned wood… I could smell the pine now too… The smoky smell of the fine and the spices washed over my senses… It smelled so good…

The smell… I know this smell… It's the smell of a person…

"Wake up…" someone murmurs in my ear.

"You need to remember…"

But… what if it's bad…?

"Everyone has bad memories… it's your job to remember the good ones…"

…I'm afraid…

I felt the person touch my cheek. "It's okay to be afraid… I'm right here… I love you…"

They were leaving… I could feel them walking away from me…

Don't go!!

I wanted to scream to make them stay. But my lips wouldn't part, my body wouldn't move.

"Don't forget me… Remember that I love you Moon… I will always love you…"

They were gone… They weren't there anymore…

My eyes opened slowly, my lashes weighted down by the tears that ran across my cheeks.

They were gone… The person that was in my room… They're gone…

I curled into a ball and cried. I cried and cried and cried… I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

As the tears subsided I sat up and wiped the wet streaks away from my cheeks. I grabbed the flashlight and opened the door to my room.

I had to go… I couldn't forget…

Down the stairs and into the room… everything was easy tonight.

With the door shut behind me I flipped on the flashlight and moved the beam around the room.

Here goes nothing…

After what felt like an eternity and hundreds of boxes later I remembered nothing…

Not…A…Damn…Thing…

You've got to be kidding…

There were boxes of clothing that would have fit a nine year old… clothing for a man and a woman; those probably belonged to my parents…

There were boxes of knick-knacks, of jewelry that belonged to the older woman, of dolls that had to be the little girl's, boxes of dishes and decorations.

All of the boxes belonged to a family that no longer existed…

None of this would help me…

Sighing I moved to the next box.

'Hiei's memories'

I pulled it open…

…Nothing…

Nothing reminded me of anything… NOTHING!!

I was so frustrated I wanted to throw the flashlight across the room.

I couldn't remember ANYTHING.

Why couldn't I remember…? Why was it so difficult to trudge up any of the memories…? Why…

There was a small box next to the one I was looking at; I picked it up.

When I pulled back the lid the flashlight shown off the silk material folded inside.

It was cream, and there was a sun and a moon on it. I touched it.

Someone wanted me to where this… It was for a special occasion…

Who gave it to me…? What was the occasion…? Why is it so important…?

God damn it!!

I threw the flashlight this time, it landed with a thunk. Then another thunk followed…

Shit… I hope no one heard that…

I ran over to where the beam of light was emanating from and found a sword had fallen over.

This one wasn't mine… mine was still in my own… Who did this one belong to…?

I picked it up and placed it gently in my lap. It was plain… just a plain black sheath with a plain black handle wrapped in black leather. There wasn't anything special about it.

I stood up and pulled it from it's sheath.

Oh god… what have I done…

_**Blood sprayed my face suddenly. I looked up.**_

"_**H…Hiei…?" I stuttered.**_

"_**I told you to move didn't I…?" He even managed to smile.**_

_**The objects holding him up pulled free of his body and he fell to the floor.**_

"_**Hiei!!" I cried as I fell down next to him.**_

"_**Don't die… Oh god Hiei, don't die…" I cried. Tears filled my eyes as I cradled his head in my lap.**_

"_**I'm… Sorry…"**_

"_**Oh god… Hiei… Oh please… Don't leave me…" I pulled open the kimono I was wearing, my chest was wrapped so no one could see anything, and I laid his hand against my stomach.**_

"_**You're going to be a daddy Hiei…" I smiled, tears falling down my face. "I wanted to tell you after the tournament so that you wouldn't worry about me…" I choked and leaned over him. "Oh please… Please don't die…" I whispered as I kissed his lips softly.**_

"_**I'm… I'm so happy… that I found you… again… Please… Live for me… and for the baby… I… I love you Moon…"**_

"_**I love you too… I love you so much…"**_

_**The audience had gone silent by now, everyone was listening to us; the announcer stood behind us holding her mike, everyone had heard everything…**_

"_**Hiei…?" I whispered.**_

_**No response…**_

"_**Hiei…?"**_

"_**Hiei?"**_

"_**Hiei" I was starting to go crazy.**_

_**He wasn't answering. Oh god he wasn't answering.**_

"_**Hiei…!" I cried this time.**_

"_**Hiei!"**_

"_**HIEI!!" I screamed. "HIEI!! Oh god!! Oh please!! NO!!"…**_

"_**HIEI!!"**_

My hand trembled as I held onto the sword.

No more… Please no more…

_**What made me go crazy…? Why couldn't Hiei stop me…?**_

_**And then I was back… I was in my own body… I wanted to do this… I wanted to kill them… I wanted them to suffer just like I was suffering.**_

"_**Moon! Don't do it!" Someone yelled from behind me.**_

_**That was just it… I wanted to… I could still feel Hiei's blood on my face and on my stomach… I wanted them to pay…**_

My knees hit the ground; tears ran down my face… Oh god… Hiei…

Someone… Please… help me!!

_**I lifted Hiei's sword gently and smiled sadly at his pale form. "I love you… We'll be together again… just wait and see…" tears blinded me as turned to face the twins.**_

"_**I summon the power of the gods!" I began. A dull ache formed in both my arms.**_

"_**I command you to answer the one true goddess of the sky. Descended from the night and the day, come to me now!" the pain grew; I knew I wasn't going to last this…**_

"_**I summon you Sky dragon and Darkness dragon! COME FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING!!"**_

_**Suddenly Zephayx stood beside me on my right and Hiei's dragon of darkness stood on my left.**_

_**I struggled to stay upright as I forced the power down my arms and into each dragon as I touched them.**_

"_**Kill them…" The dragons attacked.**_

_**I stumbled over to Hiei and collapsed.**_

_**Tears slid down my face… I was dyeing… I knew it… there was no turning back now…**_

_**I grasped Hiei's hand. "I'll be with you soon…"**_

Someone was screaming… I could hear someone screaming and someone else pounding on the door…

It was me… I was screaming… I was screaming and crying and gripping the sword that had belonged to him…

Hiei was dead… and I was the reason he died…


	7. I Need To know

"I knew we should have hidden his sword better…" I heard a guy snap

"I knew we should have hidden his sword better…" I heard a guy snap.

"It was only a matter of time before something set her off…" someone replied quietly.

"That's not true! She might not have ever remembered!" the first person hissed.

"I think she needed to remember… She loved him… They loved each other… That's his baby she's having… She had a right to remember…"

"She almost killed herself! How is that something she needed? I'm going to get rid of that sword so she can't ever remember that day ever again."

"No…" I murmured. "Don't… please don't…"

"Moon…?" It was Kurama.

"Moon you nearly killed yourself with that thing!"

I opened my eyes part way and stared at the person who wanted to throw away the one thing that had actually helped me remember someone.

"Yuske…?" I mumbled.

"What…?"

"You're such an asshole…"

"You tried to kill yourself!"

"He was my love!" I cried; my voice cracked.

"You forgot for a reason!"

That pissed me off. "Get out…"

"But-"

"GET OUT!!"

Yuske left.

I rolled over and started to cry again. "He died because I couldn't get up… because I couldn't save myself…"

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. "He died because he loved you and wanted you to live…"

I cried more. "I need him… I want him here…"

He lied down beside me and stroked my hair. "Shh… it's alright…"

I hiccupped and cried more. "What am I supposed to do…?"

"You have to live and be happy… You have a baby… You need to live for the baby and be happy too… That's what Hiei would want…"

"Oh Kurama…" I began to cry all over again as Kurama made soft shushing noises to put me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with the light streaming through my window.

My eyes were puffy and swollen. I rolled over and stared out the window.

How am I going to do this…? How am I supposed to stay happy knowing Hiei died for me…?

I sat up and a wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled to the bathroom and threw up.

My baby… How could I forget about my baby…? My baby needed me… the baby needed me alive… Needed me happy and healthy… And I needed my baby… I needed the baby more than anything else in this world…

As I walked down the stairs I tried to fluff out the new dress the girls had gotten me. My stomach was to large now for my other clothing and I felt awkward in this dress with leggings under it.

"You look lovely Moon!" Yukina said smiling.

I blushed, I felt so weird in the dress and her compliment made me just feel weirder. "Thanks Yukina. Where is everyone?"

"The boys are outside; I guess they'll be building the shed first and Keiko and Botan are visiting Koenma."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As I sipped the water I heard the front door open. "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Yukina called from the front of the house.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine by myself for a little while!" I called back.

With that the door closed behind her.

I quickly set my glass down and went back into the storage room. Everything looked pristine; as if nothing happened in there last night.

As if no one knew I had been in there and had totally lost it.

I went to the back corner and found the sword had been haphazardly hidden behind a box conveniently labeled 'junk and stuff'.

HA! Like that's going to stop me!!

I lifted the sword, carried it to my room and proceeded to hang it on the wall. I went to my closet to see if the coat that belonged to Hiei was still where I had hidden it. It was.

I sighed; I could smell the sent that belonged to Hiei, fire and spices. I fought the urge to take it out of the box and wear it, I wanted my baby to be able to smell what their dad smelled like so I needed to leave it there… The smell would be gone before the baby was born if I wasn't careful…

The only thing I didn't have hidden away was the necklace. The small heart shaped ruby hung from its silver chain half heartedly.

"I know how you feel…" I murmured to the necklace. I sat down and ran my finger over the small stone. I sighed heavily.

"Moon…?" Someone knocked tentatively on the door.

I'm here… I'm awake…" I answered as I slipped the necklace over my head.

The door opened and Kurama walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel fine." I replied. "Just a little morning sickness… That's all."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not yet; no."

"Well come on down, I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Just some toast and orange juice."

"You're going to need more than that Moon…"

"I know… I'm just not hungry yet…"

"Well… Alright… Come down when you're ready and I'll make you a good breakfast."

"Thanks Kurama…" One day I'll need to thank him for all his kindness…

Why does that sound familiar…?

When Kurama left I leaned back onto the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, absent mindedly touching the necklace.

Suddenly I sat up. Doesn't Koenma keep all the memories people loose in a room somewhere at his castle…?

I'm sure he does, I don't think he just gets rid of them.

Quickly I walked to the window and stared out…

Wow that's a long drop…

I may have made it before, but I wasn't carrying another person…

I wish there was an easier way to get down…

And just like that a little cloud popped up in front of me.

Okay… Can those things read minds or something…?

Tentatively I placed my toe on the cloud to see if I'd fall right through.

Nope. Sturdy as a rock.

Quickly I climbed onto the cloud and sat down.

Here goes nothing.

"Uh… Take me to Koenma's castle… Please…"

It didn't move.

Geez! How did it get here the first time? Just because I wanted something to get me to the ground easier?

Can't it just take me to Koenma's castle instead of putting me on the ground??

"HOLY CRAP!!" I shrieked as the thing suddenly took off.

Within minutes I was outside Koenma's home.

Well… Here goes nothing…

I looked around for any guards then slowly opened the front door. Inside the front hallway was huge. Every step I took echoed down the hallway.

Well that's just great…

I slipped out of my shoes and looked around.

Hundreds upon hundreds of doors lined the hallway.

Great… Just great… How the hell am I supposed to find the door that leads to the room with all the memories? As if it had a sign on it indicating what it was.

…Speak of the devil…

To my left there was a large plain door that had a sign that simply stated 'memories'.

That was easy.

Quietly I ran over to the door and placed my hand on it.

Here does nothing.


	8. Dark Room

**A/N: this one will be pretty short… The next chapters might be shorter too. It gets a little boring trying to come up for things for the 9 month pregnancy. So I might skip a lot of time and just go closer to the delivery. I'm running out of ideas for her to do while she's pregnant! Sorry!! U.U**

Inside the room was full of little glass orbs. Some very small, some extremely large, some shaped in ovals and some flat as discs.

Did each one contain someone's memories? Which one was mine…?

I looked around the entire room trying to find a clue that indicated which one was mine.

Suddenly I realized they were named. Each one was tagged with the person's first and last name.

Now… were they alphabetized by first name… or last name…?

I sighed heavily.

This is going to take a very long time…

* * *

Several hours later and I finally stumbled across a very small dusty orb.

'Moon Dido'

I reached for it but stopped when I realized there were two of them.

Two… Two orbs…? I thought I lost my memories from the accident…? Shouldn't I still have them in my head…? Why are they here…?

I grabbed the dustier orb first and blew on it.

Nothing happened.

How the hell do I get this damn this to work?! Do I rub it like a genie lamp??

I growled and sat down staring at the damn thing.

I just want my memories back… I sighed, brushing off the dust that had collected over the years as it sat in here.

I leaned back and pressed the orb to my chest.

I'm so close… And I can't even figure out how to make this thing work…

Suddenly the orb sank into my chest.

"Oh my god!!" I cried as I sat up quickly.

Suddenly memories washed over me, overwhelming my senses.

The times I got picked on, when the boys pushed me into the dirt and cut my back and chest with the scars I now bore. Memories of my mother and father, all the happy times I had with them. Memories of NyghtFyre; the time we were bound, times of happiness together. My sister Jenny, all the times I played with her. The time the village was attacked… I had left my favorite doll behind… Memories in our new home, happy times… The nightmares that made me leave… The day my family died…

As each new scene washed over me I noticed there was someone missing… There were blank spots where someone else should have been… Someone was still missing… Still gone from my memories…

I wanted to cry. I don't know why it hurt me so much but they were gone… Whoever it was is gone and I don't know how to get them back…

I sucked in a deep breath of dust filled air and let it out. One more… I'll just take it and I'll go home…

I grabbed it and pressed it to my chest.

Nothing happened…

Tears started to slide down my cheeks as I bent my head.

"Please… Please… I don't want to forget… I want to remember… Please… I want Hiei back…" I murmured.

My tears were falling faster as the orb sat there in my hands.

"Please!" I cried as I fell to my knees. "Please… Hiei… Please…"

Slowly I felt a huge weight crushing into my chest. The orb… The orb was crushing me. I gasped for breath as the orb sunk into my chest and I was washed away in a sea of sadness…

It was the boat trip just before the tournament… how I was almost rapped and killed… It was the fight on the arena… I was stabbed in the stomach by the twins… I thought I lost the baby… It was Hiei's death…

The pain and misery was like a crushing weight. All the air pushed out of my lungs.

Everything turned black…


	9. Swimming

I was swimming… My body floating through the darkness… I was alone…

_You're no alone… I'm here with you… I'll always be here with you…_

_Who's there…? Who is it…?_

A small red orb floated above my chest.

_Don't forget… Don't forget me…_

_I don't want to forget you… Please… help me… help me remember…_

The red orb sank into my chest and suddenly I was over come once again…

_I was there… I was there when the boys picked on you… When they cut your back and chest… I carried you home…_

_Why didn't you stop them…?_

_I wasn't even supposed to be in your village… They would have killed both of us if they saw me…_

One after another… Memories of a boy filled the holes I had before… A beautiful boy with red eyes and black hair…

_I made a promise to you… Do you remember…?_

I remembered…

"_**I have to go away Moon… I don't know when I'll be coming back…" The little red eyed boy said**_

"_**But why…? I don't want you to go!!" I cried grabbing his arm.**_

"_**I have to… I have to go away… They're making me go away…"**_

"_**but you can stay here with me!!"**_

"_**I can't… I'm not allowed too…"**_

_**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.**_

"_**This is my promise to you… I'll find you. And when I do, I'll marry you."**_

"_**Promise…?" I asked as tears streaked down my face.**_

"_**I promise…" He smiled and held me against his chest. "I promise Moon…"**_

"_**I love you Hiei…" I wailed into his chest.**_

"_**I love you too…"**_

_**He was gone… the necklace was around my neck… But he was gone...**_

_I had forgotten about our promise… I became a ruthless killer… I forgot all about the happiness I had with you… Finally I was given the Jagan Eye… Since I requested it to find my sister… But in return I was never to tell her I was her brother… With the Eye I lost all sense of happiness and wanted nothing more than power…_

Tears slid down my cheeks, falling off into the abyss I was floating in.

_But then you found me… What happened when you found me…?_

Memories bombarded me in an instant… the time he found my house and how we bickered to no end with each other… all the times he threatened anyone who said he had feelings for me… all the times I wondered if he was lying to me about loving me when I heard him tell the others he hated me… The nights where he watched over me while I was unconscious from the wounds I inflicted on myself… Our one and only time together that left me with the baby I'm about to have now…

All the happiness I had with him… I knew he was the only one…

_Please… Come back to me…_ I felt myself crying all over again… _You promised me…_

_I love you Moon… I'm sorry…_

_HIEI!! DON'T GO!!_

_HIEI!!_


	10. Why Did This Have To Happen

**A/N: This one is realy short on accident actually, it just ended up that way. I could have combind this chapter with the next one, but then you wouldn't really get the full affect of what Moon comes to realize at the end of this chapter.**

As I leaned back in the new swing the boys constructed I watched them practice in the new ring behind my house, Yukina sat next to me.

"Are you feeling alright Moon?" She asked watching me as I tried to get comfortable.

I smiled. "I'm alright; the baby is just getting really big. I'm kinda ready for them to be out now."

I groaned. "They really do like to torture me too… all this kicking isn't very comfortable." I grabbed Yukina's hand and placed it on the top of my very large bump. "Do you feel it…?"

Yukina smiled as the baby kicked her hand. "Wow… That's so amazing!"

"Is the baby kicking?" Kurama asked as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Mmhmm." I smiled and placed his hand on the bottom of my stomach diagonally across from Yukina's.

"Is that the hand…?"

"Yep. The baby will be ready soon since they've already turned."

"Can I feel…?" Yuske asked as he squatted in front of me.

"Me too!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran over.

I blushed, turning a dark red. "Sure" I smiled. "Yuske put your hand where Kurama's hand is and Kuwabara place yours where Yukina's is."

They placed their hands in the spots I told them and waited quietly. Finally the baby kicked.

"WOW!!" Kuwabara yelled jumping back. "That was so cool!!"

Yuske nodded standing up.

"It's amazing knowing that the baby knows when you're sitting down or when you're moving around." Kurama said placing his hand back on my stomach and closing his eyes, I blushed.

Oh Hiei… If only you could feel this with me…

"Kurama… could you help me up…?

"Sure."

As he helped me u and grabbed Yukina's hand and dragged her with me then whispered in Kurama's ear that I needed to talk to both of them.

When we had gotten away from the rest of the group I smiled at both of them. "I wanted to ask both of you if you would be the godparents of my baby."

Yukina gasped. "But what about NyghtFyre?"

"We've already talked about it. She doesn't think it's fair that she gets to be a godparent when she didn't make me the godparent of her child; besides, she'd rather be the aunt anyway."

"I would be honored to be the godfather." Kurama said.

"Yukina…?" I asked.

Yukina blinked and smiled at me. "Of course I would be honored to be the godmother."

"Then it's settled!" I smiled happily.

As they walked away, I grabbed Kurama's arm.

When Yukina was out of hearing I looked down at my baby. "Did I do the right thing…? I know Hiei didn't want her to know that he was her brother, but would he be okay with her being the godmother…?" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I stared down.

Kurama touched my shoulder and placed his other hand under my chin, lifting my face up; he was smiling. "He would have been very happy to have his sister be the godmother…" Then suddenly he kissed me. It was quick and I could barely feel it; and as soon as it happened, it was over and he had walked off.

I started to cry as I stood there. How could I not see it…? How come I was so blind…?

Kurama loved me and there was no way I could ever return his feelings…

* * *


	11. Home With the Baby

As I sat in the family room of my now empty home I sighed, once again, for probably the thousandth time.

Why…? Why did he have to love me…? Why did the one person I thought of my only family left have to turn out to be someone I didn't know…?

I sighed heavily once again.

This sucks ass…

"Moon…?" Someone called from behind me

"Mmm?"

"You okay…?" Keiko sat in front of me.

"Mmm…"

"Do you wanna talk about it…?"

"Mmm…" suddenly a wave of pain hit me, I doubled over.

"Moon! What's wrong?!" Keiko leaned over me.

"Contraction…" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I snapped as another wave of pain hit me. I stumbled into the bathroom and tried to splash some cold water in my face; I screamed.

"What's going on?!" I heard Yuske yell as he ran into the bathroom, he slipped. "What the hell?"

"Hospital…" I breathed between contractions.

"What?"

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" Botan asked walking into the bathroom. "Omigawd! Moon your water broke!!" She shoved Yuske out of the way and began to help me out of the bathroom.

"Someone help me! She needs to get to the hospital!"

Suddenly I was in the air then pressed against someone's chest.

"Kuwa…Kuwabara…?" I muttered, and then groaned.

"Hang on Moon!" He looked totally freaked out as he ran after Botan.

I was at the hospital in a wheelchair being rushed into the delivery room.

"Ms. Dido where's your husband?" The nurse asked as she wheeled me into the room.

I moaned and started to cry.

"Ms. Dido…?"

"Here." Kurama stated following after the nurse.

"Don't lie!" snapped Botan. "He's the godfather, Hiei… Hiei is the father…" she answered.

"And where is he? Why isn't he here?" The nurse questioned.

"He's… he passed away…" Botan replied.

"Oh…"

Suddenly I was on the bed with my legs spread wide apart on the leg rests. I screamed, panting heavily.

"Ms. Dido you need to push for me, okay?" the doctor said as he leaned over to see how dilated I was.

"Do you want the pain killer? You'll need it now ma'am." The young nurse asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright… take a deep breath and push while counting to five, then let go of the breath and start again. I'll count with you." She said as she took my head.

I nodded panting heavily.

"One… Two… three… Push!!"

I did. "Ahh!"

"You're doing really good Ms. Dido, just keep pushing!"

So I kept pushing.

And pushing…

And pushing…

"You're almost there! Keep pushing!!"

I pushed again, my hair sticking to my forehead, and tears running down my face.

"Just one more push!"

"Hiei!" I screamed as I pushed this last time.

"Whaaa!!" Came the wail of my baby.

I fell back gasping, the nurse let my legs off the rests as the doctor and another nurse took care of my baby.

"How's my baby…?" I murmured trying to lift myself up.

The doctor turned around holding my baby. "Ms. Dido" He said as he walked over to me. "You have a beautiful healthy baby girl." And he handed me my baby.

I smiled and held her to me. "Hello there Yuki…" I murmured as I touched her face gently. "I'm your mother…" I stared down at her.

She stopped crying and opened her big eyes; she had his eyes.

"I know you came in at a rough time… but I want you to be happy…"

"Ms. Dido…?"

I looked up to see the doctor looking at me.

"Her name…?"

"Yuki…" I murmured. "Blessing…"

The doctor nodded and left.

"I love you Yuki…" I whispered now that she had fallen asleep.

The nurse came to take Yuki to the nursery. "You should get some rest." She said was she left.

I think I will…

Through the following days a nurse came to teach me the correct way to wrap Yuki in her blanket, how to feed her with the bottle, how to burp her, and even how to hold her.

There was only one way I could be happier than I am now, and that's if Hiei was still with me.

But I was happy, I had my baby and she was beautiful.

"Moon, how are you feeling?" Botan ask as she sat in the chair next to my bed holding Yuki.

"I'm alright." I answered. I resisted the urge to snatch Yuki out of Botan's arms; I know she wasn't going to harm Yuki.

"Does it scare you when other people hold her…?" Keiko asked from her spot by the window.

"A little…" I admit. "I just don't want to lose her… I guess I'm afraid I'll lose her like I lost Hiei…"

Botan smiled and handed Yuki over to me, I cradled her in my arms.

"She has your hair color and your nose." Botan said as she stared at Yuki.

"Mmhmm… But she has Hiei's eyes…" I murmured as Yuki's tiny hand grabbed my finger.

"You know…" Keiko started as she pushed herself from the wall. "Kurama hasn't come in much to see his goddaughter…"

"Mmm…" was the only answer I wanted to give. I wasn't going to tell her that I had asked him not to come until he could handle the fact that I was never going to love him back.

I felt bad for Botan… I knew she loved him and I still hoped that one day he'd love her again like he had before he loved me…

Suddenly Yuki started to kick in her blanket. "Um… Could one of you hand me Yuki's bottle…?"

Keiko handed me the tiny hospital issued bottle and I fed Yuki.

"I hope to go home soon…" I murmured.

"You will soon." Botan chirped with a huge grin.

I smiled back slightly. "They said she was born small… but they also said she was healthy… why are they keeping us so long if she was healthy…?"

"Because they're doctors; they're just do what they feel is good for both you and Yuki."

"Look Moon! We're home!!" Botan cried as we walked up to the front door.

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled looking down into the carrier at the sleeping Yuki. I opened the door and stopped.

The first person I run into when I come home is the one man that I wasn't ready to see yet, Kurama.

My eyes met his and I couldn't look away; he'd hurt me badly…

Not only did he not want to let go of me, but not once did he come to visit me while I was in the hospital. I didn't even know if he came to see Yuki except from what I was told.

Finally I looked away, walking right past him and into my room; if he didn't want to apologize to me I wasn't going to talk to him either.

I closed the door quietly to my room and placed the carried on the floor. This was going to be a long, long day…

Just when I was about to go take a shower Yuki began to cry.

"There there darling…" I cooed as I picked her up. "Are ya hungry…?" I placed a bottle near her lips, she began to feed. When she finished the bottle I lifted her up and patted her back softly until she burped.

I smiled as I cuddled her against me. "You're eyes… they're just like your father's… They're so beautiful…"

I sighed and looked out the window.

Oh Hiei…


	12. Protect her

The girls had surprised me by decorating the room next to mine and buying a furniture set for Yuki. The walls were a lovely periwinkle color and all the furniture was a pale wood. There was a crib, a changing table, a dresser, a hamper, even a lovely chest with some toys already in it.

It was hard the first few nights having her sleep in a different room. I kept waking up fearing that something was going to happen to her only to realize I would hear anything on the baby monitor the girls had set up as well.

On some occasions the girls would take the monitor out of my room and watch over her so I could get some extra sleep.

"Boy oh boy little Yuki is becoming a handful and she's only a few months old." Keiko groaned as she flopped onto the couch.

"Yeah but Moon really needs her sleep." Yukina answered.

Botan held Yuki above her head as she lay back on the couch. "You can't blame Yuki though… she's only just a baby."

"Oh I don't blame her, but her mother is stressing out and definitely needs her sleep." Keiko replied.

"But what is she stressing out about… That's what I want to know…" Yukina sighed. "I'm worried that she's going to make herself sick and then she won't be able to take care of her baby… Yuki needs her mother…"

"Well hopefully it will wear off... Maybe it's just the baby blues…" Botan tried as she let Yuki down.

"Whatever it is I hope it goes away soon…" Keiko sighed as she leaned back in her chair; the other two agreed.

The girls had put the monitor back in my room awhile ago and they had put Yuki to sleep in her crib.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, sighing for the thousandth time in the last few minutes. I rolled onto my side and stared that the two dragons sharing an intimate moment on my wall.

"Oh Hiei…" I murmured; I started to doze.

The bed next to me sank as someone sat down.

"Hiei…?" I murmured only partially awake.

The person pushed me over onto my back and straddled me that woke me up.

"K-Kurama?!" I was so startled I didn't fight back right away when he started to kiss me. "Get off me!!" I cried.

"Why don't you love me? Why can't you love me like you loved Hiei?!" He growled.

This wasn't like Kurama at all, what had gotten into him?

"Hiei's the only one I'll ever love!" I yelled as I pushed at him.

"If you can't love me by choice I'll make you love me by force!" Suddenly he was strangling me.

Tears streamed down the sides of my face. I could feel things getting heavier and getting darker for me.

Yuki… My baby Yuki… She'll be alone…

"they'll notice… the finger marks…" I gasped.

"I'm not going to kill you just knock you out. Then I'll make sure you'll have my baby and not his!" Kurama growled. "I'll be the only one in your life!"

This isn't like Kurama… what's gotten into him…?

What's that smell…?

Musk… it's fox musk…

Yoko! It's Yoko… I know that smell anywhere. It's Yoko's smell when he's in heat.

"Yoko…" I choked. "I know… It's you… You're… In heat… Please… Stop…"

Kurama stopped then choked me harder. "I. Want. You." He hissed.

My body felt heavy, I knew I was going to pass out.

Hiei…

Suddenly Kurama was thrown off me and against the wall, I gasped and coughed.

I laid there trying to regain my breath and hoping my savior wouldn't become my attacker next when the crying began.

"Yuki!" I screamed. I stumbled off the bed and ran into Yuki's room ripping open the door. "Yuki!"

I didn't notice that she wasn't covered anymore, or that the side of the crib had been down, or even that her window had been left open. I didn't notice any of it as I ran to my baby and held her against me.

"shh… It's alright now…" I murmured as tears ran down my face. "Don't cry darling… I'm right here… I'll always be right here…"

After that night Yuki only slept in my room…


	13. The Tournament's Promise

The days were getting long and Yuki was getting bigger every day. Just the other day she was crawling and now I couldn't follow her around fast enough.

"Yuki!" Keiko cried.

_Crash,_ came the sound of something breaking on the floor.

I came skidding around the corner preparing to see the worst.

And there was Yuki laughing, happy as can be, with a big grin on her face.

"Oh thank god…" I sighed as I picked her out of the mess she had made. "You're becoming a handful sweetie!"

"Just like her father." Laughed Yuske as he cleaned up the mess.

"And as fast as him too." I added rubbing my nose against hers.

Kurama didn't remember anything that happened that night and that was just fine with me, especially now that I knew the soul of Yoko Kurama lived inside him.

"She's such a handful when she's awake." Keiko said as she sat next to me and tickled Yuki under her chin. "How is she at night?"

"Surprisingly well…" I answered. "Sometimes she actually sleeps the whole night through. There are times where she wakes me up constantly, but some day she actually sleeps all night. It's like she knows I need to sleep."

"That's amazing!" Keiko cheered.

I smiled at Yuki as she gripped my finger in her little hand. She was becoming quite the adventurer.

I wonder what Hiei would say if he could see her now…

* * *

Hours later, when I had put Yuki down for her nap Yuske came over to me.

"Hey Moon…" He started.

"Hm…?"

"Well… I have this weird question for you…"

"Okay… Ask away."

"Well… The tournament will be back in a year or so… and we were wondering…"

"No." I stated simply.

"But-"

I cut him off, "no. What about Yuki? What if I get hurt in the tournament, or worse? What if I die?"

"Well… we were actually thinking about Yuki that's why we wanted to ask…"

"…What about Yuki…? Why does the tournament concern her…?"

"Well… We were thinking… for the wish… we could ask to bring back Hiei…"

I sat up straighter and stared at him. "You would waste your wish on me…?"

Yuske blushed. "Well… not exactly…"

"Then what?"

"Well… We all love Yuki and think that she deserves to have her father in her life…" Yuske mumbled.

"You would do that…?"

"We want Yuki to grow up with both her parents. And we really think that she needs her father… And… Well… You need him too Moon…"

I smiled weakly at him. "Thank you Yuske… but even with me we're still missing one person."

"No you aren't." answered someone from the front door.

I looked up. "NyghtFyre?"

She beamed. "yep! I told Yuske that if you were okay with going to the tournament then I would be the fifth person."

"You would do that? But what about Inuki?"

"Oh she'll be fine without me for a little while, besides, I know I'll be back to her as soon as the tournament is over anyway."

I hugged my best friend. "Thank you…"

For the next few days the only time I trained with the boys was when Yuki was sleeping.

"Wait…" I huffed as I rested my hands on my knees. "Wait…"

Kurama slid out of his pose, "That's enough for today…" he panted. "You need energy for when Yuki wakes up…"

I nodded and slowly made inside, up the stairs and into my bathroom where I climbed into the shower and took a nice hot soak.

Ugh… My body hurt so much…

When I finished I slipped into a tunic that fell to my knees and flopped onto my bed, not bothering with the leggings the girls so thoroughly enjoyed seeing me in.

I must have fallen asleep because suddenly Yuki was making whining noises at me.

"Hey sweetie…" I mumbled as I climbed from the bed. "Are you hungry?" I carried her downstairs, set her in her highchair poured some mashed apples into a bowl and began to feed her.

"she's such an easy baby to feed." Yukina said as she entered the kitchen.

"I know, it makes me quite happy having her." I replied cleaning up the food Yuki didn't eat.

"Are you really going to leave her alone so soon…?"

I looked up. "What do you mean Yukina…?"

"Well… the tournament… Aren't you going to the tournament with the others…?"

I smiled. "Not this year… this year Yuki will only be one years old… maybe when she's a little older…" I picked up the bright eyed girl we were talking about and kissed her nose. "I really do want to get her father back… it would mean the world to me for Yuki to have her father here to raise her… But it will have to wait until she's a little older…"

"Have you talked to Botan about her bringing him back…?"

I looked up at Yukina; it seemed a little bold for her to say that. "Well…" I began, "I tried a few times, but she would get really nervous and totally freak out about it… So I let it go… I guess she isn't allowed to bring him back unless there's a real reason too…" I surmised.

"I wish she could…" Yukina murmured.

"Me too Yukina… Me too…"

* * *

As I climbed the stairs with a sleepy Yuki I thought about what I was going to tell Yuki about her father.

I gazed down into her ruby eyes. "Well sweetie…" I started, "One day I hope your daddy will return to you and me… but 'til then it'll just be us girls. How does that sound?" I rubbed my nose against her and she smiled.

"Yeah…" I sighed as I laid her down in her crib, covering her up. "Sounds good to me too…"

I placed the teddy bear next to her that I got from my old house and suddenly she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams little angel…" I murmured as I kissed her forehead tenderly. "Sleep well…"

Oh Hiei… If only you could see her now…

If only…


	14. A Story For Yuki

I turned down the tournament four years ago because I didn't feel that it was right to leave Yuki all alone when she hadn't even been one yet

I turned down the tournament four years ago because I didn't feel that it was right to leave Yuki all alone when she hadn't even been one yet. But now she was going to be five years old and I knew it was time to try and bring her dad back.

"Mommy…?" Yuki called as she entered my bedroom.

"I'm in here sweetie." I answered from the closet.

Yuki walked in holding the teddy bear I had given to her when she was born and her thumb in her mouth.

"Sweetie don't suck on your thumb, it's bad for you." I smiled at her as I knelt down to pick her up. God she was beautiful.

She had his eyes. Those gorgeous ruby-colored eyes; only hers were larger, more innocent, ready to learn new things. Though she had my hair color and curl; the two front pieces were perfectly straight, and white. The pink kimono she loved dearly (that I had to make her several from the same material or she would be in rags by now) accented how pale her skin was; just like mine.

"I wanna hear the story about daddy again." She said in her lovely little voice.

I smiled and put her down. "Let me show you something." I said as I turned to the small box in my closet. "I wanted to give this to you when you were little, but I thought I should wait until you could really understand what it meant."

I walked out of the closet with the box and sat on my bad, pulling closed the short kimono I was wearing for practice; I patted the bed next to me.

"What is it?" she inquired as she climbed onto the bed. Her orb like eyes stared anxiously at it, waiting.

"It belonged to your daddy." I answered as I pulled the lid away.

Inside was the coat that Yuske had given me when I came back from the hospital; it was Hiei's coat and was the only thing that I had that still bore some small sign of him, his smell.

I pulled it out and wrapped it around her. "that was your daddy's coat, he use to wear it all the time before you were born."

"It smells yummy!" She cried as she pulled it closer to her.

I smiled took it from her to put it on then I sat her in my lap and closed the coat around the both of us.

"Your daddy was a great man." I started as I rubbed her hair gently. "He and I use to be the best of friends when we were your age."

"He came to your house to play with you all the time?" she asked.

I smiled down at her and nodded. "He came everyday to play with me."

She smiled brightly, as all little girls do.

I knew that she knew this story by heart now; she had heard it hundreds of times. I started to tell it to her almost every night when she turned one year old, but she loved to hear it and that made me happy.

"One day your daddy told me that he had to go far, far away and that he didn't know when he would come back." At this part she always acted as if she wanted to cry.

"But he promised me that he would come back no matter how long it took and he gave me a necklace that had a little heart on it the same color as his eyes."

"And mine too!!" she cheered.

I smiled and kissed her head. "And yours too."

"What happened next??" She always asked.

"Well your daddy was gone a very long time and mommy was left all alone in this house waiting for him, but mommy never stopped believing her would come back."

"You weren't really alone, right mommy?" she asked as she turned up to me, her big red eyes rimmed with tears like it always was when she heard this story.

I kissed her lightly and hugged her close. "Sometimes I was sweetie, but sometimes your Aunt would come to visit me and keep me company."

She smiled happily. "Good… 'Cause I don't like it when mommy's alone." She would huff herself up and act like she would hurt anyone who would leave me alone.

I smiled at her, god she made me so happy. "No mommy wasn't alone all the time." I said.

"Then one day, in the middle of the night, someone got into the house. Mommy worried that it was a bad guy so she got her sword to protect herself. When I went downstairs though she saw that it was just Kurama that had come in, I was so happy to see him I jumped down the stairs to find out why he was here."

Though I knew that what I was telling her wasn't true I didn't want her to know the real story until she was much older.

"Kurama said that him, Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei all needed some where to stay for awhile, so I told them they could stay here. When the man that was called Hiei came in I knew that he was the little boy that I had been best friends with."

"Because he has eyes like mine!" she squealed happily.

"That's right." I answered tickling her a little. "He had eyes as bright as rubies, just like you."

She squealed and giggled, squirming in my lap. "What happens next mommy?"

"Well, for a long time daddy didn't remember who I was, so I had to find a way for him to remember. I tried and tried and tried to figure out a way for daddy to remember me, but one day I got really sick. I got so sick that I had to stay in bed for days ad days, and daddy got so scared that he stayed by my side every night; that's when he started to remember."

"And mommy got better when he remembered, right mommy?" Yuki murmured, it was almost time for her nap.

"Mmhmm. Mommy got all better when daddy started to remember and she was happy too. Soon mommy and daddy were together all the time, and we were always happy together."

By now Yuki was almost completely asleep.

"But one day daddy had to leave again and it made mommy very sad…" I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as I remembered the day Hiei 'had to go away'.

"Did he promise to come back…?" she asked as she fell asleep.

"Yes… Daddy promised to come back because he wants to be with Mommy and Yuki forever…" I choked.

Yuki smiled. "when I see daddy I'm going to make him promise to never leave again."

"Why is that sweetie…?" I murmured softly as I laid her on the bed and covered her in the jacket.

"Because when he leaves mommy is sad…"

"I'm happy now." I answered as I kissed her cheek softly.

"Not all the time…" with that she was asleep.

Was I really that sad when I thought no one could see me…?

I sighed, picked up my sword and left the room closing the door behind me.

Yukina looked up at me as I descended the stairs.

"She's asleep on my bed." I answered before she asked.

Yukina nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"She needs her father…" I answered as I walked out the door.

…I need him too…

"Are you ready to train?" Yuske asked as I reached the spot where the goys had built the training ring by my house.

I nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

I groaned as I walked into my house, once a week wasn't enough for me to train… and it was only half a day…

I opened the front door. "I'm back…"

"I already put her to bed for the night." Yukina answered as she walked out of the kitchen.

I smiled. "Thank you so much Yukina."

"Any time I love watching her."

I hugged her and she left. Slowly I trudged up the stairs; I stopped.

Someone was in my house…

I scanned the downstairs and concluded that they weren't here so I quietly went upstairs.

I checked the my room and spare room at the end of the hall, no one.

That just leaves…

Oh god! Yuki's room!!

I was suddenly running down the hall. I skidded to a halt and ripped open her door.

The person that I had felt earlier was there, leaning over Yuki.

"Get away from her!" I hissed as I brandished my sword.

The person looked up and I was suddenly dizzy.

They had red eyes…

Red eyes…? It's not possible… I only know one demon with red eyes…

"Hiei…?" I cried; I fainted.

I woke up hours later with Yuki shaking me.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yuki…?" I asked looking up at her.

The stranger!

Suddenly I bolted into a sitting position and scanned the room, no one was there.

"Oh Yuki…" I grabbed her and hugged her to me, I started to cry.

"Why are you crying mommy…?" Yuki questioned as she looked up at me. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I laughed a little. "Yes… I had a bad dream." I answered as I picked her up. "Can I sleep with you?" I asked

She smiled. "Okay!"

I took her back to my room and laid her on my bed. I changed quickly then climbed in next to her.

I rubbed her hair softly and she fell asleep instantly.

There was no way… I told myself.

Hiei's dead… He's been dead for almost six years… There's no way he could have been in her room tonight…

I started crying again.

Oh god Hiei I missed you dearly…

I fell asleep crying…


	15. The Coming

Today was my day to watch Yuki and Inuki, I truly enjoyed watching them

Today was my day to watch Yuki and Inuki, I truly enjoyed watching them.

Inuki, now eleven took to Yuki as if she were her own little sister, they were inseparable.

"Don't go to far from my sight!" I called to Inuki as she ran around pulling Yuki in the wagon.

"I promise Aunt Moon!!" she called back over Yuki's laughter.

Damien came outside and sat next to me. "She's beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Inuki's growing up to be just like her mom."

He laughed. "I meant Yuki. Her hair looks just like yours, it shines as if the sun is always shining on it, and her eyes look like giant rubies." He put his arm over my shoulder hugging me slightly. "You're very lucky Moon…" I said as he looked down at me.

I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. "Thanks Damien. But you'll be chasing off the boys soon, Inuki is growing into a very lovely young woman."

He laughed louder. "Yeah, she's just like her mother sometimes."

I looked over at the girls, Inuki's fur coat was now something she could change out of, one moment she could look just like a normal little girl, the next she could change right back into her dog form. She was becoming extremely talented.

"Have you thought about training her to fight?" I asked as I watched the girls.

"Well… NyghtFyre doesn't feel she's old enough… But I've been training her in secret for awhile now…" Damien looked down at me. "Maybe when Yuki gets a little older I can train her as well."

I hugged him. "I'd like that."

We sat there watching the girls play until they were ready to eat.

"Daddy!" Inuki squealed as she ran over to us.

I looked over at Yuki as she trailed behind, she looked visibly sad.

"Come here honey…" I said as I knelt down in front of her.

"Mommy!" she cried as she buried herself against my chest.

I held her close and started to lift her up when pain erupted in my chest.

I pushed her away before I fell so I didn't land on her.

"Mommy…?" Yuki questioned as she sat next to me.

Damien looked over. "Inuki… take Yuki inside with you and go play with Botan or Keiko…" he told his daughter as he walked over to me.

"Yuki sweetie…" he said as he knelt down next to her.

"Mommy…" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Honey… Your mommy is just very tired… She'll be okay…" he pulled Yuki into a hug. "Go on inside with Inuki and play with Botan or Keiko, mommy will be in very soon…"

Yuki nodded and ran over to the older girl then followed her inside.

I looked up at Damien, "he's coming…" I mumbled as I pressed a hand to my chest. "He's coming back…"

"Shh… we need to get that thing out of you…" He lifted me off the ground with ease and ran over to the spot where the others were training.

"Damien…?" NyghtFyre questioned. "Oh dear god! What's wrong with Moon?!"

She and the others ran over to Damien as he held me in his arms.

"It's that demon…" He answered darkly. "We need to get that piece out of her body or that thing is going to kill her."

"Set her down." NyghtFyre commanded, "and bring Yukina over… We're going to need her healing abilities…"

Damien came back with Yukina in tow.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"I want you to heal her as I dig out the piece. This is the only way to get it out and not kill her in the process…"

Yukina nodded and NyghtFyre stabbed the tip of her sword into my chest and began cutting me open…

My world went dark after her hand went into my chest…


	16. I AM a Goddess

**A/N: No this is not hte last chapter of the story, I promise. there is still a few more chapters left! enjoy :)**

"Some one get her out of here!" I heard someone shouting.

My eyes opened slowly to see Damien standing over me with his sword holding something.

"Malice…" I breathed.

I heard that sick hissing laugh that I had come to associate with him.

"My little goddesssss is finally awake…"

I scooted myself out from under Damien; I had no weapon… I needed to get my sword.

Suddenly Damien was airborne and I was running, I didn't have a clue as to how I was going to fight against him…

"Run assss fasssst assss you can my little lamb… You'll never get away from me…" Malice laughed.

I skidded to a halt and looked around me. I can't lead him to the house… I need to keep him away from Yuki…

I dove under a log and hid, holding my breath as he came crashing to the spot I was just standing. "Come out come out where ever you are!" He laughed again.

I need cover… I need to get him away from the house… I need…

Clouds!!

I knew my summoning ability was hardly useable; I couldn't master any of the abilities I had before the accident... God I hoped it would work for me this one time…

Please… Please work…

I emptied my mind and simply though _cover_

Nothing happened at first… then suddenly a haze started to build up which turned into a thick fog that covered everything.

"My my… Aren't you becoming powerful…?" Malice sneered as he whipped around, completely blinded by the fog.

I pulled free of my hiding spot then took off to the house.

_You are a Goddess!_ I told myself. _You CAN and you WILL summon your powers! Summon your god damn sword before he figures out where you went!!_

I stopped and closed my eyes, fixating on the image of my sword and nothing else. I held out my hands and waited…

Suddenly there was a weight in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw that not only was it a sword, but it was my father's sword. The one weapon I longed to use but couldn't even remove from its sheath, and here it was unsheathed and ready to fight.

_You're a goddess now…_ I could almost hear my father say. _What do goddesses do…?_

"We never give up." I answered. "We stand and fight to protect the ones we cherish. We never turn our backs on those in need…"

I could hear Malice crashing through the trees, he was laughing.

"We guard everything and everyone who we meet." Pain started to bloom across my shoulder blades, I struggled to keep standing and focused on the movement in the trees.

"You're not a goddesssss!" Malice screeched as he crashed into the clearing I stood in.

"I am a goddess!" I cried as I charged him brandishing the one thing that had helped me become who I needed to be.

The clang of metal against bone resonated through the spot we stood in.

"You're nothing!" Malice hissed at me. "You're no goddessss! You're only a half breed who can't even fly!!"

"I AM a goddess!! And I will protect the people I love!" I severed his left arm from his body.

Malice reared back in pain and black sludge poured from the missing ligament.

I had the upper hand, I was going to win!

The pain bloomed again on my shoulder blades and staggered me.

"Mommy…?"

I turned slowly to see Yuki had come into the clearing.

Malice hissed with vehemence. "Sssso… You've bred…" the snarl that passed his teeth shook me to my core.

The arm I had severed was moving!

"YUKI!!" I screamed as I ran to my daughter.

There was no way I could make it. I couldn't move fast enough.

It was just like the battle I had with Malice before except it was Yuki and there was no one who could save her.

"YUKI!!" I cried as tears streamed down my face, the pain in my shoulder blades erupted and I felt the skin tearing free. Blood splattered the ground behind me as I collapsed to my knees.

Wings… I had wings… and they came too late…

The gold and silver colored blood ran down my back and I sat there.

A bright flash of light exploded from the spot my daughter had been standing.

"Mommy…?" The little voice called.

"Yuki…?" I looked up to see that not only had the hand not touched my daughter but both Zephayx and Hiei's Darkness dragon stood beside Yuki, protecting her.

"Yuki!!" I ran over to my daughter and held her against my chest. "Oh thank god! I thought I lost you…" I looked at the ground Yuki stood on, it had been burned. "Yuki, Honey, did you burn the grass…?"

Yuki nodded. "The big black dragon told me I needed to."

I stared up at Hiei's once protector. "You told her to…?"

"She had to know when to use it and when to not…"

"You mean… she's been able to burn things for awhile…?"

"You're daughter is not only a fire demon, but a goddess and her abilities have become abundant at a very early age…" Zephayx answered.

"Enough!!" Roared Malice, "you will die!!"

I stood and turned towards the demon that had haunted me as a child. "How dare you…" I stalked towards him. "How dare you try and hurt her… How dare you try and take her life away… She's just a CHILD!!" I screamed at him and charged.

Malice roared with laughter. "Now thisss issss what I have been waiting for!! The full power of a half breed goddesssss!!"

"I show you half breed!! I am a goddess of the heavens!!" I left my sword rip through his neck.

As my sword came through is head fell from his body and fall to the ground; his body fell after.

"I am a goddess of the day and the night." I stated as the black ooze poured from his neck. "My duty is to protect those around me that I truly care about. You nor any other demon shall ever try through me. I WILL defend my family and friends!"

I stared down at the corpse of the one demon that had truly scared me as a child. He was the one creature that I ever feared and now he was dead.

"May god have mercy on you and judge you for the crimes you have committed…" I walked away from the creature, away from my nightmares, towards my future; the future as a goddess and a mother.

"Yuki…" I said as I lifted her into the air. "Never forget that you are a goddess…" I kissed her head.

Never forget like I forgot…


	17. Am I Just a Half Breed?

Days passed from the incident and the pain from my new wings was taking its toll on me.

I had given up training Yuki in how to use her abilities and settled on just teaching her how to control it and when to use it and when not too… After awhile I even gave up doing that, she was just too young to be doing any of this…

"Mommy…?" Yuki asked as she came into the room.

"Yes sweetie?" I answered as I lifted her onto my bed.

"When I grow up will I have pretty wings like you…?"

I looked over my shoulder at the things I wanted to scorn and remove from my back. The color did not belong to the night goddess that resided in me. No… My mother's wings were a beautiful jet black that shined with a navy blue tint when the sun reflected off of them… Nor did the color represent the day god that was my other half. My father's wings were a crisp golden color that looked like our protector had taken the sun and shaped its color into wings.

My wings did not even match my dear little sister's wings and she was just as much a half breed as I was. Her wings were a lovely cloud white, like the wings of an angel's in the stories one hears, which shimmered with a silver hue when the sun shone against them. Her wings were the color of a day goddess.

No… my wings were the color of the blood red sun that set when the day retreated into the night and reflected a coppery color when lighted by the sun. My wings were the true mark of a half breed; wings that were never given to any goddess even when we were not afraid to interbreed with one another.

I turned back to my daughter and held her close to me. "Your wings will be the prettiest wings ever. They will be even prettier than mine." I told her as I tried not to cry.

Please God… If you are ever merciful please… Do not give my daughter the wings that adorn my back now… She does not deserve the mark of a half breed…

"You really think so mommy?" She asked as she beamed up at me.

"I know so sweetie…" I answered as I hugged her once more.

As my daughter left to go join Inuki out in the front I went to my closet to see if I had anything to wear with my new wings.

I had one outfit… My mother's kimono…

I slid my arms into the sleeves of the pale blue silk and found that the wing slots that she had made fit around my wings perfectly. I slid into a pair of sandals and then headed down to seek out one of the girls.

"Keiko." I called as I walked toward the brunette in the kitchen.

"Mm?" she answered as she turned around. "Wow! Your wings look really lovely in that kimono Moon!" She exclaimed.

I tried not to sneer… "Could you watch Yuki for me…? I'm going over to Koenma's to ask him about some things."

"Sure!" she chimed, "I'd love to watch Yuki!"

"Thanks… I won't be gone long." With that I took off to Koenma's.

* * *

"He's busy right now." The clerk answered in her annoying whine.

"It's urgent… Can't I just see him for a minute…?" I implored.

"He's busy." She whined again.

"Well when will he be done? It's important for me to see him ASAP."

"I cannot disclose that information."

I growled at her and slammed my fist into her desk. "Look!" I seethed at her, "either you tell me when he'll be finished or I'm going in there right now!"

The woman just stared up at me.

I was fuming so I shoved her desk over and stormed to the door; literally. You could hear thunder crack through the hall as I made my way to Koenma's office.

"Koenma!" I shouted as I slammed the doors open. Suddenly all my anger dissipated as I stared at the stranger in front of the toddler's desk.

Their face as covered by the hood of their cloak but the energy that exuded from his very persona filled the room and stole my breath away.

"What can I do for you Moon?" Koenma asked as though I hadn't just stormed in here or flipped his secretary's desk over.

"I uh…" I mumbled still fixated on the stranger.

Did I know him…? He felt so familiar…

The stranger excused himself and walked towards the door. As he passed me I caught the smell of spices from him.

That was Hiei's smell! There is no one else in this world that even came close to smelling like he did!

"Hiei!" I called as I turned to the stranger.

The person didn't falter in their walk as they left. "I don't know who you're talking about…" Came the icy reply.

I stopped, it wasn't his voice… there was no way Hiei would ever be that cold to me… That wasn't even the same tone…

"I see you have wings now Moon." Koenma stated as the doors closed in front of me; I jumped.

I took a deep breath to quell the sadness that filled my heart. "That's what I cam to ask about…"

"Your wings…?"

"Yes…" I turned to face the two year old high up in his desk. "My wings are not the same as the people I am descended from. Not a single one of them in the entire history of my kind had wings the color as mine… Am I truly who you say I am…? Am I truly the last remaining goddess of the heavens…? Or am I just a mutt that shouldn't even exist…?"

"Do you know the story of the guardian of the children of the night and day…?" He leaned over to look down at me.

"Yes." I answered starting to get angry. "She was the first of our kind. She raised the first ever day god and night goddess. We are her children though the first of our kind fell from the stars themselves to be brought up here…"

"Do you know the names of the first two children she raised…?"

"No… their names were lost to history a long with the name of the goddess that brought here."

"Their names, Moon, are Akeno and Maki… The names your parents had…"

"But my parents were born far later than when our protector left us to go home…"

"That maybe but their names are still the names of the very first god and goddess that your guardian harbored… Do you know what she was called…?"

"Of course I know what my people called the guardian! She was gifted with the name that means 'from the heavens'. Her name was Celeste."

"That's the name your people gave her after she was gone from your village. Her name was Selene. Her name literally meant 'moon'."

"I don't understand. My people called her Celeste for generations. How could her name really be Selene…?"

"Do you know the true story of the guardian and mother of your people? Or even what she looked like…?"

"Well… not what she looked like… but she started our village and when the people were thriving she left us, to watch over us from the heavens."

"Sit down Moon… I think it's time you learned about the true story of your guardian… The one the history books have omitted…"

"Selene descended to the demon world over three thousand years ago from the spirit world. She wanted to create a people that would help protect the world from the evils that had started to brew. She was the most beautiful goddess and was one of a kind. She began the village with two children that joined her from the stars. As the children grew more came down to join the life the goddess had created. As more came down some began to marry and have children of their own here on earth.

"Selene was extremely happy as the children grew and had more children. For years she was the high goddess and supreme ruler of their village and all the children loved her greatly. They prospered and lived in peace with the villages around them and some went out and married with the other demons and humans.

"Until one day when a god spoke out against the village. 'Why did you bring us here? You who claim to be our mother?' he asked. She smiled at him 'my dear child…' she said to him, 'I brought you here to make this world a better place and so that you could have a life or your own; away from the heavens that have confined us all.' 'But what if we wanted to stay? What then? Would you force us to come with you?' Selene smiled at the god that had been born here on the earth. 'if you long to go home you are allowed to that is why you have wings of your own, so that you can fly to the heavens and back again.' But by this time the god had grown angry with the woman that stood before him. 'You don't know what it is like to be born here and long to be up there!' he shouted at her. With that he left the village and journeyed the lands as his anger for the goddess and her happy village grew tremendously.

"Selene was saddened by the loss of one of her own children and made sure that the others all knew that they were allowed to return to the heavens whenever they wished. They took the news to heart but continued their happy life here amongst the demons and humans.

"After many years a traveler appeared at the village gates asking for shelter and a place to stay the night. The villagers welcomed the stranger into their homes without a second though. They fed him and clothed him and gave him a place to stay. By now the goddess that ruled the village had grow weak and had lost her ability to leave her homestead and though she wanted to greet the man that had come to her village she could not.

"As the traveler walked around the village he stopped at the home of the goddess and called to her. 'You who calls yourself the ruler of this village why do you scorn a traveler that has come to stay in the village? Are you to high and mighty to even be bothered by someone who is not the same as your people? Do they have to have wings to fly to the heavens with you?'

"The goddess mustered all the strength she could and went to the door of her home and gazed out at the stranger that stood on her steps. 'It is not that I am higher than the people that come to my village, nor do I wish to scorn them when they pass through. It is that I have no strength to leave my home to greet the traveler and hear of his travels as I use to when I was much younger.'

"The traveler grew angry and pulled his cloak from his body. 'Do you have enough strength to see one of your own people when they return? Or do you feel that it is not necessary to greet them either?

"The goddess looked down at the man and smiled. 'It is not that I did not wish to see you, it is that I did not hear that it was you that had returned to us. Come, join me in my home and we will speak of your travels' she implored. But the god was not ready to join her in her home. 'You still have not told me if those who wish to join you in the heavens need wings of their own?' she looked down at him and realized that his wings had been removed, 'My child,' she implored as she realized his wings no longer adorned his back, 'what has become of your lovely wings…?' 'I had removed them. Why should I wear the one thing that ties me to this horrid village? This village is full of corrupt gods and goddesses and you are the worst of them all!' With that the god ran up the stairs and stood in front of the one woman he had hated with a passion. 'I've come to take this village from your hands and eliminate all those who believe in your ideology. We could be the rulers of this planet but you've reduced us to servants!'

"Selene moved away from the angered god and stood in the center of the room. 'If you wish to strike me down do so, but know this. I am the one who gave you life in this village and one day I will take your life away as I have taken many of my children's life away. When that day comes you will see why I have created the village the way it is for gods and goddesses do not die. We only return home to where we were first born.' The god seared with anger and pierced the goddess through her heart, but instead of dieing she just held out her hands and closed her eyes and became stone the only thing that did not turn to stone with her were her wings. And though no god or goddess had ever seen the wings of their mother her wings finally became visible to all; they were the color of the setting sun, each god and goddess came to their mother and each one took a feather from her wings and carried it with them. Each god and goddess knew that the day the feathers finally disappear their mother and guardian would be reborn and once again join them in their village.

"Moon… You are their guardian reborn and though your birth doomed your village your birth also gave them their right of passage back to the stars where they all belong."

I stared up at him; tears welled in my eyes as I looked down at the floor. "How could I be their mother if I cannot even be with them anymore…?"

"You have Yuki. She is a child of the heavens as well; she is the beginning of the new generation of the gods and goddesses of the heavens."

"But why were my wings given to me now? Why couldn't I have them when I could have saved my family?"

"Because you didn't want to admit you were a goddess. When did your wings come?"

"When I battled Malice…" I murmured. "When admitted I was a goddess…"

"See…? They couldn't come out before that because you didn't want them."

I turned away from Koenma; I just didn't want to admit that he was right.

"As you've noticed you're stronger than you ever were before. Wasn't it easy for you to kill Malice…?"

"Yes…"

"You're finally becoming the goddess you were supposed to be." Koenma sighed "Well now… if you excuse me I have to get the papers ready for the team to go to the tournament."

I left his office and didn't look back. I didn't want to believe what he said, though part of me knew he was right the other part still questioned why everything came so late…

Oh Hiei… If only you could help me now…

I turned my head to the sky and held my arms out just like the statue of our protector and closed my eyes.

God… Please… Help me…


	18. The Tournament and the Aching Truth

**A/N: I have decided that that there will be one more chapter to this story. THAT'S RIGHT! you heard me correctly! just ONE MORE CHAPTER and my Hiei story will be complete!! If you have ANY ideas on what I should right next PLEASE feel free to tell me! I already have an idea, BUT i WOULD like to hear from my readers! **

**Thank you for the support! I hope you've enjoyed this story very much!!**

"Will you be home soon mommy…?" Yuki asked as she stared up at me with tears in her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her head softly. "Of course I'll be back sweetie, and maybe if you're good I'll bring you a present."

He face lit up with joy. "Really? Will you bring me a present when you come home?"

I smiled. "Of course darling, you just have to be good."

She nodded vigorously. "I will mommy!!"

I smiled and hugged her against me, god I was going to miss her. "I love you Yuki…" I murmured.

"I love you too Mommy."

"Are you ready Moon…?" Yuske asked.

I nodded and stood up. "Let's go NyghtFyre…" I called to the pink eyed girl who was putting on the water works as she left her husband. "We'll be back…" I told her as I walked out to join the boys.

Goddess of all who walk the earth Protect us in our journey as we try to complete our mission… Let me bring back my daughter's father… Let me bring Hiei back…

* * *

The boat trip was completely uneventful, after the year we had gone they stopped having the competition duke it out on the boat and started just having a 'test' at the stadium itself.

I sighed and looked out the window of our hotel. "This is so boring… I just want to get this tournament over with…"

"Stop whining Moon…" Yuske snapped after loosing yet another round of cards to NyghtFyre, in fact, everyone was loosing to her…

"We'll fight when we get there." Kuwabara growled.

I sighed and rolled over I just wanted to get this over with… I wanted to be home again with my daughter and hopefully Hiei…

There was a knock on the door a few hours later. "Time to go, Team Urameshi." The person called.

Oh thank god I thought I was going to go crazy waiting for them to call us to the arena. I followed NyghtFyre out of the room and closed the door behind me.

We walked out of the hotel, into the surrounding forest…

If you could call a couple of trees, a small lake, and a few bushes a forest (but the hotel employee's sure as hell called it one)

And into a portal that was waiting for us.

When we arrived at the stadium our "tour guide" showed us to our "quarters", which literally was two beds and lots of floor space, just great.

"This is where you will be staying when you aren't out in the rink. Since you were the winners two years ago the owner decided that you could skip both the preliminary placement test and the first round. You will be fighting soon. Thank you for your patience."

I almost wanted to stand up and applaud. You could tell he had rehearsed the whole damn speech. I groaned when he left. "We have to wait MORE?!" I griped.

"Oh shut up Moon!" Yuske barked.

I was off the bed I had sat down on and had Yuske against the wall faster than anyone could blink, except maybe Kurama and Nyght.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up." I hissed in his face. "Do you even understand how HARD it is to leave my five year old daughter at home without me?" I slammed him against the wall. "You have NO idea how afraid I am of never being able to return to her, or for that matter, how much I fear NyghtFyre not being able to return to her family so you better shut that trap of yours or I'll shut it for you and we haven't even been out in the arena." I threw him away from me and into Kuwabara then stormed out of the room.

"I told you…" NyghtFyre said as she followed me out.

"Moon, wait!" She called a she ran up to me. "I know how you feel, but you shouldn't have taken it out on Yuske."

I huffed then sighed. "I know… It's just really hard to be away from my daughter… I mean… it's gotta be hard for you too Nyght…"

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "It is but I just keep telling myself that the whole thing will be over soon and I'll be able to see my Inuki and Damien very soon. Besides, I know that you'll have your Hiei back and you all will be just one big happy family; you, Hiei, and Yuki."

I hugged her. "Thanks Nyght."

As we made our way back to the room the boys came out.

"It's our fight now." Kurama answered my questioning look.

"Hey Yuske…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry buddy… I just feel really bad being away from her… she's so little…"

Yuske sighed. "No harm no foul."

I beamed at him. "Thanks."

We walked out to the arena and looked around at the crowd.

"Wow… this is just an insane amount of people…" Nyght stated as she gazed and the rows upon rows of demons.

"And we're the team that's always hated." Yuske muttered as he walked up to the ref.

"Are any of your team member's pregnant or dating someone within the team?" the fish girl asked both captains.

Well I guess our last fight here really changed some of the rules…

When the captains both told her no she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well then, pick who's first!"

"I am." I called as I walked up to the stadium floor.

Yuske nodded, jumped off and went back over to the team.

The other captain stayed on the stage.

Goody… I was fighting their captain. He sure as hell better be strong.

"Well, well, well…" a voice rang out over the stadium. "We haven't seen your face here in over six years. I thought you were dead."

I looked around and growled. "So what?" I chided. "I'm alive and kicking, does that upset you?"

"Not at all. I'm very pleased that you are alive and well. Ladies and gentlemen this young lady standing on the arena floor was our very first female winner in the entirety of our tournament. Not only that but she fought while she was pregnant!"

Suddenly a screen popped up and began to re-play the last fight I had here at this stadium.

"No…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

The noise in the audience ceased as the battle raged on on the screen above us.

"No…" I said as I covered my ears and fell to my knees.

"Not only was she pregnant, oh no, but she was in love with one of her own teammates!!"

I knew what scene they were on now. I could hear my own voice tell Hiei that he was going to be a father.

Tears were streaming down my face as I heard my own voice crying Hiei's name as he died in my arms.

"NO!!" I screamed.

Then images on the screen stopped as the screen disappeared.

I breathed slowly as I realized he stopped it when I screamed. I stood up slowly and knew that I was now the center of attention.

"How dare you make a fool out of me." I was furious and the sky showed it. Clouds blocked out the sun as lightning struck the ground outside the dome. Thunder cracked overhead. "How dare you use me as your entertainment! I am not something you can use to entertain your audience!" I turned in a slow circle to face every angle just so he could see the anger in my eyes.

"I swear by the end of this tournament I will turn you into a laughing stock with your own public. By the power of the protector of my people I will show you how cruel I can be." I was seething and the man standing in front of me didn't have a chance in hell.

"Begin the god damn fight." I hissed to the announcer.

"I uh…" she stuttered. "O… okay… R-Ready! … F-F-Fight!!"

And with that my opponent was out of the ring and bleeding.

"Uh… uh…" the young girl stuttered.

"Better announce the winner if you know what's good for you…"

"Th-The winner is Team Urameshi!!" She cried now looking scared out of her mind.

I climbed off the stage and stormed past my teammates and into our waiting room.

"GOD DAMN IT!!" I screamed as I threw one of the beds from one side of the room to the other. "That son of a bitch will pay!!"

A small demon boy just happened to be unlucky enough to knock on the door at that time.

"What the hell do you want?!" I seethed; he took off running down the corridor.

After a few more minutes of completely trashing the room I opened the door and walked back to the arena.

"Who's fighting?" I asked as I walked up to Kurama.

"NyghtFyre just finished, we're heading onto the next round soon."

"Well you might want to ask for a new room." I muttered.

Kurama just stared at me. He opened his mouth, thought better of it, shut it and shook his head. "Yuske." He called.

"What?!" snapped the irritated boy sitting against the wall.

"Moon says we'll be needing a new room."

"Great, just fucking great! How the HELL are we going to do that?" he snapped as he stood up.

Seeing as I was still angry from earlier I answered. "Because I fucking trashed it when the guy I was fighting couldn't even last a god damn second with me, that's fucking why!"

Yuske was pissed and he was about to tell me "where to get off" when Kurama shut him up. "We need more beds anyway; maybe they can give us a bigger room."

* * *

The battles raged on and on, all the while my seething anger could not be stopped, not once had the sky cleared since the showing of the video and not once did I run into the man that announced my last battle.

Finally… The finals were here… So I guess I wasn't ever going to battle the man who had made a fool of me…

I walked out to the arena carrying my father's sword for my 'swords only' battle. When I had gotten on the stage I looked over at my opponent. I gasped.

It was the man that I had seen in Koenma's office the day I went over there.

He was still wearing his cloak, and his hood still covered his face, but I just knew that he was the man I had seen that day.

"Ready!" the announcer called.

I slid into my stance as my opponent did the same.

"FIGHT!!"

Suddenly my attacker was on top of me, his sword against my neck.

"Very good…" I breathed. "But you're too slow…" I twitched my hand that held my sword against his side. From the angle I held it it would easily pierce his lungs.

He 'hn'ed me and got off.

I stood up and rubbed my neck to see if there was any blood; there wasn't. I looked up, but my attacker had disappeared. I chuckled; I was ready for him this time…

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind…

My left!

I parried his blow just in time and jumped away from him.

Good god he was fast! I think he might have even been faster than Hiei!

On and on the battle between us raged and all I could do was dodge his attacks. I hadn't even gotten a single blow in.

I could hear the crowd cheering my opponent on, boy was I hated.

I swung blindly in the direction I knew my attacker came from and actually hit him!! Well… grazed him I should say… I hardly made a cut… but he was bleeding and that's all I needed to see where he was coming from.

This time I watched for blood trails to give me the upper hand… It worked some times and I was able to get a hit in once in a while but mostly I was still blocking…

I was panting and looking over at my opponent; he didn't even seem phased. He disappeared once more and I took a step in the direction he was coming from…and slipped…

As I fell I looked around me.

I should have known… he used his own blood to trap me… he was just waiting for me to step in it and slip up…

I was on my back, my sword on the other side of the stage, and my opponent was kneeling over me with his sword against his neck.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I tried hard not to cry.

"Please…" I whispered, "Please don't kill me… I'm the only one my daughter has left… Please… She doesn't have her father… Please don't make her loose her mother either…"

I felt the sword tip dig into my skin and my blood welled up in the wound. I knew he would kill me…

I closed my eyes. "Just get it over with…"

But he stayed like that… holding me down and not moving.

I opened my eyes to look up at him, he was shaking. I reached up with my hand and grabbed his cloak; he didn't even try and stop me.

"If you're going to kill me at least let me see the face of my killer before I die…" I told him and ripped away the cloth.

The whole audience gasped with me.

There above me stood the man I saw die six years ago… There was Hiei…

"Hiei…?" I questioned as I reached to touch his face; he jumped back from me.

"Hiei!" I called as I sat up.

Someone was clapping behind me...

"Very good Moon…" the person said. "I see you found my secret weapon…"

I turned to face the man and growled viciously. "You…"

There before me stood the man that had shown the recording of the time I lost Hiei… The man that owned the tournament… Toguro Ototo…

"You…" I hissed again as I stood up. "What have you done to him…?"

"I merely brought him back from the dead, enhanced his powers and put him under my control." Toguro smirked. "Though he seems to fight back at times… I did tell him to kill you but he obviously refused to…"

I was fuming again; I was going to kill this man in front of me.

"Fight me." I growled.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you…"

"FIGHT ME!!" I roared. A flash of light erupted from my body and I was suddenly back in my sphinx form that I hadn't been in since the time Hiei died.

Toguro chuckled. "But you've already lost your battle with Hiei."

"Have not." I snapped.

"Oh yes you have."

I smiled evilly at him. "No I haven't" I stated simply. "I was off the ground before your little announcer could figure out if she wanted to count to ten or not. I won and he knew it.

Oh that pissed him off. "Get out of the ring Hiei." He commanded as he climbed in.

"If I win you release Hiei from your control."

"And if I win…?" He sneered.

"What the hell could you possibly want from me…?"

"I want you as my wife."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why would you want me of all people?"

"Don't play dumb Moon. Half the demon world knows what you are. You're the last remaining goddess. Not only that but you are the only and only goddess of both the night and the day; you are more powerful all the demons in this stadium. You may be the second most power thing in the Makai!"

"Who's the first…?" I don't think I even needed to ask…

"Well me of course."

Yep… I knew he would say that…

"Just fight me already you son of a bitch…"

"You can use whatever attacks you want, there are no restraints on this battle." Toguro then nodded to his announcer.

"Ready!" she called.

I brandished my new fangs and growled at him.

"Fight!!"


	19. Yuki's Father Comes Home

**A/N: Yep! this is the last chapter of this story! I know it's sad but this is it!**

**Tell me what you think of it! Oh and tell me your ideas of what I should write about next!**

**Thanks!!**

The clang of sword against sword resonated across the arena as we attacked each other. Our swords created sparks each time they hit each other; Toguro laughed.

"You have sure gotten better since your last fight here."

I growled at him as I swung my sword again, this time I was ready for his defense. I grabbed a small dragger I had hidden in my sleeve and dug it into his arm.

He yowled and pulled away; I smirked and licked the blood from the dagger then spit it out at him. "Your blood is disgusting as you are."

He growled at charged me, I side stepped him but he was waiting for that.

"Let me go!!" I cried as he held me with my back against his chest by my neck; he licked my ear. I screamed loudly and slammed my elbow into his gut. "You son of a bitch, let me go!"

He stumbled and I jumped away as I shot him with a ball of light causing him to fall to one knee.

"You little whore…" he muttered.

I snickered at him. "You should have known better…"

Suddenly he shot at me and hit me. Lightning shot up my body as I screamed.

I hit the ground and moaned. Suddenly vines wrapped around my body and lifted me high into the air.

"You're such a fool. A pretty little thing like you could never beat me. Such a waste…" Toguro laughed as lightning ran up the vines, I screamed again.

"After I finish with you I'm going to get rid of your daughter and then make your lover watch as I ravage you over and over until I finally get a child of my own from you!"

Lightning kept shooting up the vines as I screamed again and again and again.

"I'll never be yours!" I cried, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You'll give in to me sooner or later you little wench!" Lightning hit me again, I screamed long and loud. The vines let me go and dropped me to the ground.

I panted and laid there on the floor, Toguro stood over me laughing.

"Stupid girl…" he said as he kicked me over.

I groaned as I slowly started to get up. "I won't let you win… Yuki needs her father…" the sky cracked around the arena. "I will get him back for her!"

I stood and glared at him and began to chant in a language our protector; a language that died when she died. The melody was low and sorrowful as it started and began to pick up as the wind began to pick up. Suddenly the low sorrowful melody became a harsh song full of rage and anger that matched the whirlwind that tore at the stadium.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Toguro shouted as he backed away from me.

My eyes opened to slits as I glared at the man in front of me. "I'll show you what true pain and loneliness means…" I hissed.

I brought my hands up in front of me and the wind swirled on top of them, screams issued from the ball that I held. "these are the screams of my people… of the people you killed to gain your power… the screams of the people who died for your name… these are the people who suffer everyday…" I let the ball get larger as the screams get louder; I smile viciously.

"I told you that I would allow you to become the show on your own stage…" I lifted the ball up. "TRY THIS!!" I threw it at him and the wind engulfed.

The screams were horrifying if the scene that appeared before everyone wasn't enough. Toguro was surrounded by hundreds of souls began to tear him slowly to pieces right before everyone's eyes.

I turned away from the scene and stared into Hiei's eyes I nearly cried.

"Oh Hiei…" I whispered as I walked over to him.

He wasn't looking at me he was staring at Toguro.

As the screams died out Hiei began to look as if he was falling asleep.

"Hiei!" I cried as I scrambled off the stage. I caught him and held him against me. "It's alright now… you're here with me now…" I smiled as his eyes began to open slowly. "Good morning."

"Moon…?" Hiei murmured.

"That's right…" I smiled. "Oh Hiei… I missed you so much…" I began to cry.

Hiei smiled at me. "I missed you so very much too Moon…"

"Oh Hiei!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest."

He laid his hand on my head. "I'm here now Moon… I'm here now…"

"Let's go home guys!" NyghtFyre cheered as she came up to us.

I nodded against Hiei's chest.

* * *

"Yuki!" I called as I entered the house.

Yuki squealed and bounded down the stairs. "Mommy!!" She chimed.

I held my arms open to her as she came running at me. I lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "Have you been a good girl…?"

"I have!!" She cheered happily.

"Good" I smiled at her, "because I have a surprise for you."

"really?!"

I nodded and turned to the door as it opened to reveal Hiei.

"Hi there Yuki…" He said as he walked in.

I set Yuki down. "Yuki honey, do you know who this is…?"

Yuki gazed up at Hiei unsure at first then slowly a smile spread across her face. "DADDY!!" she screamed as she ran over to him.

Hiei picked her up and hugged her. "Hello sweetie. It's so good to see you again…"

"Again…?" I asked as I turned to her.

Hiei blushed and looked over at me. "I use to visit her when she was little… Back when Toguro hadn't actually put me under his complete control… I had to see her and you…"

"You did…?"

He smiled and walked over to me, putting his free arm around me. "I missed you so very much…"

Hiei put Yuki down and whispered something in her ear that sent her running up the stairs smiling. He pulled me close and kissed me softly. "I love you Moon…"

I blushed and laid my head against his shoulder.

Yuki squealed as she came running down the stairs. "Here! Here it is daddy!"

Hiei smiled and moved away from me and bent down in front of her. He took something from her then moved over to me. He looked nervous.

"Moon…" he looked down at me then smiled. Suddenly he was on one knee in front of me. "Will you marry me…?"

I smiled and blushed. "Oh Hiei… Of course I will…"

He smiled and slipped a beautiful ring with a ruby stone in it.

"Oh it's so beautiful…" I smiled at him.

"I love you Moon." Hiei smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too Hiei. We're going to be a complete family now… Yuki, you, and me…" I smiled and lifted Yuki into my arms and laid my head against Hiei's shoulder.

I don't think I could be any happier.


End file.
